Austin & Ally
by Alexander Old
Summary: This book is going to be 1 of a number of books that are based on/is a reimagining of popular TV shows.
1. The end of 2009

This book is to do with fanfiction to do with the Disney Channel TV show Austin & Ally.

And to go into more detail every chapter of this book is a different story to do with different stories and some of them are based on episodes of  
the 1st season of the original TV show but some of the different stories to do with the chapters of this book are original.

This book is based in the 2010s and will be part of a book series to do with different seasons of the original TV show.

And out of interest I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters.

This particular story is based on the 1st episode of Austin & Ally called Rockers & Writers.

Please read and review.

Chapter 1 the end of 2009

On Thursday New Year's Eve 2009 at 11.55 PM in Miami in Florida in an area that is filled up with small shops that are slowly going out of business there is a small old music shop that has been around since the 1950s and mostly has not been redecorated since the 1950s and inside of the small old music shop that is filled up with musical instruments mostly from the 1800s there is a small room that has not been redecorated in any-way since the 1950s and is above the small old music shop and is filled up musical instruments to do with the matter that it is a practice room and the particular practice room belongs to the 11-year-old Ally Dawson to do with the matter that it is her bedroom as well as a practice room and at the moment Ally who is about 5 and a half foot tall and skinny and has incredibly pal white skin and has long black hair and is wearing an outfit from the 1920s A.K.A she looks like a flapper girl and that is because she always wears outfits from the 1920s and that is because she loves the 1920s and everything to do with it especially when it comes to wearing outfits from the 1920s and talking about famous people from the 1920s and in general caring more about the 1920s than anything else and at the moment she is sitting at her piano and she is singing the words to a song called I love the 1920s and is looking at her songbook (a particular songbook/diary/journal that she has been writing in since the beginning of 2003 and before that she wrote in a different songbook/diary/journal that has been lost since 2002 maybe on the 80th year anniversary of when a suitcase belonging to the writer Ernest Hemingway containing almost all of his work to date was stolen from a train compartment at the Gare de Lyon in Paris from his wife in 1922) at the same time.

I love the 1920s to do with the endless dancing and the parties that felt like they was never going to end.

If I could go back in time and see people like Harry houdini and Rudolph Valentino and Lon Chaney and Cecil B. DeMille and Fritz Lang and Erich von Stroheim and F.W Murnau and D.W Griffith and Ernest Hemingway and F Scott Fitzgerald and Douglas Fairbanks and Mary Pickford and Greta Garbo and Buster Keaton and John Barrymore and Alfred Hitchcock and Charlie Chaplin and King Vidor that would be the greatest thing in the world.

I love the 1920s a time that existed a long time ago long before I was born and in some ways is still around.

If only the 1920s could come to me and for that to be possible.

If I could make a deal with god I would get into a time machine and travel to the 1920s and start dancing and never stopped dancing until I am dead just like the dancing plague of 1518 A.K.A not in the 1920s or maybe I will start murdering people and end up murdering more people than H. H. Holmes at the 1893 Chicago World's Fair A.K.A not in the 1920s or maybe I will end up murdering more people than the 1900 Galveston hurricane A.K.A not in the 1920s or maybe I will end up murdering more people than the 1928 Okeechobee hurricane that was in the 1920s and not like the 1935 Labor Day hurricane that was not in the 1920 and the same thing with the 1919 Florida Keys hurricane and the 1906 San Francisco earthquake and the Great Chicago Fire in 1871 and the Great Fire of London in 1666 and the September 11 attacks in 2001.

I love the 1920s a time referred to as the Roaring Twenties and the Jazz age and the time of prohibition and the time of the Wall Street Crash of 1929 and the discovery of Tutankhamun in 1922 and the beginning of the curse of the pharaohs.

After the 1920s in the 1930s was the time of the Great Depression and the Dust Dowl and the beginning of Nazi Germany and World War II but I do not care because I love the 1920s.

Before the 1920s in the 1910s was the time of World War I and the sinking of the RMS Titanic in 1912 and the sinking of the RMS Lusitania in 1915 and the disappearance of the USS Cyclops in 1918 but I do not care because I love the 1920s.

After the 1930s in the 1940s was the time of the Attack on Pearl Harbor in 1941 and the Atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki in 1945 and the ends of Nazi Germany and World War II and the Manhattan Project and British Raj and the beginning of Postwar Britain but I do not care because I love the 1920s.

Before the 1910s in the 1900s was the time of the end of the Victorian era and the Edwardian era and the Assassination of William McKinley in 1901 and the 1902 movie A Trip to the Moon but I do not care because I love the 1920s.

Then Ally stop singing the words to the song called I love the 1920s and she started talking to herself about it.

Out of interest that particular song is good but it needs work even though it is about my favourite thing of all the 1920s and out of interest in about 5 minutes it is going to be 2010 and I am going to be 12-years-old and I still would not of completed my dream of becoming a great performer and to go into more detail I have been writing songs my whole life and in my whole life I have been too scared to perform my songs in front of people not even the people who love me and out of interest I was born on New Year's Day 1998 in this actual room that once belonged to my grandfather from the 1950s until the end of 1997 when he gave the room to his 1st and only grandchild and out of interest throughout my nearly 12 years on this planet I have been in this room trying to become a great performer and not doing it to do with my own fears and I have been writing songs since I was a year old in 1999 but no 1 has heard any of my songs not even the people who love me and out of interest when it comes to the details about the the people who love me there are my father and the memory of my mother who died during the September 11 attacks in 2001 and the memory of my grandfather who died of natural causes in 2002 (around the same time that her original songbook/diary/journal went missing never to return) and my best friend Trish who I have known since 1999 even before I started writing songs but she has still never heard any of my songs and she does not even know that I write songs and now no more of this thinking to myself because it is time to sing another song in this particular song is not about the 1920s my favourite thing of all it is just a normal song (normal by her standards) called Double.

Then Ally started singing the words to the song called Double.

You don't know my name but I know your name because we know each other but not really and to go over the information.

We go to the same school and it has been that way for a very long time but you believe I am just a normal girl but I double as a superstar and to go over the information.

During the daytime you go to school and act like a normal boy but at night time you go to a strip club that your father owns and act like a normal man and at the strip club you have a favourite dancer and that favourite dancer of yours is me the normal girl doubling as a superstar and to go over the information.

When it comes to us at school you don't even know my name even though we has spoken to each other more than 1 million times but at the strip club you always know my name and to go over the information.

When it comes to us at school we don't have a relationship but at the strip club we have gotten together in a fucking way so in other words you have fucked somebody you believe is a superstar but is really a normal girl.

Then Ally stop singing the words to the song called Double and that is because she was interrupted by somebody talking to her.

I love that song.

Then Ally turned around and looked at a boy the same age as her who was standing behind her when she was singing the song called Double and who is completely naked and has short blonde hair and she started talking to him.

How long have you been in this room listening to me singing?

My name is Austin Moon and in about 5 minutes I am going to be 12-years-old as well and I have been hiding in this room for the last 10 hours and in that time I listen to you singing the words to a number of songs but that particular song is the best song out of all of them and out of interest you have great talent.

You are the 1st person ever to hear me sing and I thank you for the compliment but I have 2 questions for you.

And what are your 2 questions?

Why are you completely naked and why have you been hiding in my bedroom for the last 10 hours?

I am completely naked because I never wear clothes and I am always completely naked and it has been that way my whole life and I have been hiding in your bedroom for the last 10 hours to do with the matter that 10 hours ago me and my best friend Dez was in this particular building to do with buying musical instruments and I wondered off and found myself inside of your bedroom.

In a flashback it is 10 hours ago it is about 2.00 PM and Austin and his best friend Dez who is tall and fat and has ginger hair and is wearing a ridiculous outfit that makes him look like he should get a job at the circus as a professional bozos are walking into the small old music shop and at the moment Austin is talking to his best friend Dez.

Out of interest are you sure we need a number of musical instruments?

Yes we need the musical instruments for a documentary I am directing because like you already know in the future I want to become a great movie director just like David Lynch and for that to happen I must direct a number of documentaries and short movies and music videos like the ones I have already directed.

That is all interesting information and very true and that is why it should happen.

Then both of them started looking around the small old music shop that has no people in it.

Then as Dez was looking at some guitars Austin walked up some stairs and down a small corridor and into the practice room.

Inside of the practice room Ally is sleeping at her piano.

Then Austin looked at the sleeping Ally and started thinking to himself about her.

Out of interest she is very beautiful and it looks like she lived in a very beautiful room in a very beautiful small old music shop and she is surrounded by beautiful musical instruments from a long time ago and right now she is probably having beautiful dreams.

Then Austin started looking around the practice room and started thinking to himself about it.

Out of interest this particular room truly is beautiful especially because it looks like it is from the 1950s and it is filled up with beautiful musical instruments from a long time ago and there are some things in this room that clearly belonged to the young girl with the love of the 1920s (he establishes that by the matter that she is wearing an outfit from the 1920s) and out of interest this particular room appears to be useds for a number of things such as in the top right corner of the room there is a small bed that looks like it was brand-new in the beginning of the Eisenhower presidency that was in 1953 and around the particular bed there are a number of objects from a mixture of the 1950s and the 1920s and in the bottom right corner of the room there is a door that goes to a location that is unknown to me and in the bottom left corner of the room there are a number of boxes that look like they contains a number of objects from the 1950s and in front of those boxes there are a number of objects from the 1920s and the top left corner of the rooms is behind where I am right now and that is where the door is.

Then Austin went behind a number of boxes that seem to contains a number of objects from the 1950s and he started thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest this is what is going to happen I am going to hide in this particular space until the girl wakes up and then I will see what she will do and when she does it and I like it I will come out of my hiding place and talk to her but if I do not like it I will continue hiding until she goes to sleep again and then I will leave this room and never return.

Later slightly after 2.00 PM and Ally is waking up.

Then after that she started talking to herself about her dream.

Out of interest whenever I go to sleep even for a short while I dream about the 1920s and that is to do with a reason that is unknown to me and out of interest ever since I was a young girl I have loved the 1920s but there is not a reason why and if anyone asked me why I love the 1920s I do not answer to do with the matter that I do not care about what people think about me and out of interest when it comes to my dreams and the 1920s I have seen the 1920 United States Census and the 1920 Summer Olympics in Belgium and the 1920 United States presidential election and the famous 1920 movie the Cabinet of Dr. Caligari and the 1924 Winter Olympics in France and the 1924 Summer Olympics in France and the 1924 United States presidential election and the 1928 Winter Olympics in Switzerland and the 1928 Summer Olympics in the Netherlands and the 1928 United States presidential election.

Back to normal.

And it was like that for a number of hours and after that you sung the words to a number of bad songs and after that you sung the words to a very good song and here we are right now.

That is interesting information and out of interest do to really like my song?

Yes but I would do it different such as

You don't know my name-name-name but I know your name-name-name because we know each other but not really and to go over the information.

We go to the same-same-same school and it has been that way for a very long time-time-time but you believe I am just a normal girl but I double as a superstar and to go over the information.

Then Ally interrupted him by talking to him.

I love the matter that you like my song but I do not love the matter that you are questioning it and trying to change it.

That is interesting and out of interest would you like to suck my dick?

No I do want to suck your dick.

Come on I am nearly 12-years-old and what 12-years-old boy does not want his dick sucked?

I do not know the answer to that question but I am a virgin and I have never done anything to do with fucking not even what you are describing.

So you are fucking saying you do not want to suck my dick?

That is what I am fucking saying.

Okay then do you want to lose your virginity by fucking me?

No I do not want to lose my virginity by fucking you so because of that get the fuck out of my bedroom.

Okay I am leaving but 1 day I will return.

I do not doubt that but yet still I do not want you in my bedroom ever again.

Then he walked out of the room and she started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest he seem like a friendly person but I do not see him going anywhere in the future especially because I never want to see him in the future and out of interest it is very weird that all of this is the last things of this particular decade.

The next day on Friday New Year's Day 2010 sometime in the morning Ally is standing at the front counter of the small old music shop and she is wearing the same outfit from the 1920s she was wearing before midnight and at the moment she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I am 12-years-old and today has been a very ordinary day with nothing especial about it.

Then a girl who is small and skinny walked up to Ally and started talking to her.

Hello Ally.

Hello Trish what is up with you at the moment?

At this particular moment in time I am not doing a single thing to do with the matter that my new job at the zoo does not start until tomorrow and because I am not doing anything at the moment both of us should go to the cinema around the corner in about an hour and see the reshowing of the 1920 movir Way Down East to do with the movie director D. W. Griffith.

That sounds very good to me and because of that matter it is going to happen especially because this place is completely empty and has-been completely empty for a very long time.

That is very good to hear and I will be right back.

Then Trish turned around and started walking towards the door to the front of the small old music shop at the same time as singing.

You don't know my name-name-name but I know your name-name-name because we know each other but not really and to go over the information.

We go to the same-same-same school and it has been that way for a very long time but you believe I am just a normal girl but I double as a superstar and to go over the information.

Then Ally stop Trish from walking and singing and started talking to her.

Where did you hear that song?

I heard it on the Internet to do with a new singer called Austin Moon.

That stupid fucking fuck and that is my fucking song.

What do you mean it is your fucking song?

I wrote the fucking song and that stupid fucking fuck fucking stole it.

You write fucking songs.

Yes I do and that stupid fucking fuck fucking stole 1 of them.

Then Ally told her friend Trish about the concept of her writing songs since 1999 and being too scared to perform them and her meeting with Austin before last midnight and because of that matter Trish is now talking to Ally.

Out of interest that is all interesting information about you and because of that matter I will help you when it comes to the stupid fucking fuck Austin Moon.

That is very good of you.

We are best friends.

later in a different room Ally and Trish are sitting at a computer and at the moment Trish is showing Ally a video of some woman talking about Austin.

There is a 12-year-old boy who is called Austin Moon and he is a overnight singing sensation and here is his video.

Then a music video appeared and in the music video Austin is jumping around still completely naked and he is singing.

You don't know my name-name-name but I know your name-name-name because we know each other but not really and to go over the information.

We go to the same-same-same school and it has been that way for a very long time-time-time but you believe I am just a normal girl but I double as a superstar and to go over the information.

During the daytime you go to school and act like a normal boy but at night time you go to a strip club that your father owns and act like a normal man and at the strip club you have a favourite dancer and that favourite dancer of yours is me-me-me the normal girl doubling as a superstar and to go over the information.

When it comes to us at school you don't even know my name-name-name even though we has spoken to each other more than 1 million times but at the strip club you always know my name-name-name and to go over the information.

When it comes to us at school we don't have a relationship but at the strip club we have gotten together in a fucking way so in other words you have fucked somebody you believe is a superstar but is reallya normal girl.

Then Trish turned off the music video and looked at Ally and started talking to her.

Out of interest he really is a fucking fuck and you really should take him fuckin down.

Fuck yes but how am I going to fucking find his?

Then Trish type the name Austin Moon in to the Internet.

Then Trish read out the information she found.

By this information the fucking fuck is called Austin Moon and today he is 12-years-old (both of them do not care about the matter that Austin and Ally both have their birthdays on the same day to do with the matter that they have more important things to worry about) and he lived 1 street-away and because of that matter you should go to his house and beat the fucking shit out of him.

That sounds very good to me and because of that matter I will go to his house and beat the fucking shit out of him.

At the same time as Ally is talking to Trish about beating the fucking shit out of Austin in the bedroom of Austin Moon Austin is lying on his bed staring at the ceiling of his bedroom thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I love to be surrounded by beautiful things because think about it I only have a small bedroom and is mostly covered with pictures of the world's most beautiful places and numerous objects that are too beautiful to describe.

Then there was a knock on the bedroom door and because of that matter Austin shouted out come-in.

Then Ally walked into the room and walked up to Austin and started talking to him.

Out of interest you are are a cocksucking motherfucking fucking cunt and you stole my fucking song.

You believe I stole your fucking song.

You did steal my fucking song and because of that matter I want you to fucking omit to the world that you are a cocksucking motherfucking fucking cunt and you stole my fucking song and that you are a fucking fake.

Everything you just said is completely correct I am a cocksucking motherfucking fucking cunt and I stole your fucking song and I am a fucking fake but I did it all for a good reason.

And what is that good reason?

You are a very beautiful girl and you are good at writing some songs and bad at writing other songs but you lived in a prison that is in your own mind and in that prison you believe you should hide from the world and to that I say to you break down the walls of that prison in your mind and stop hiding from the world and show the world what you got.

I do not know what any of that means.

Everything I just said is another way of saying you have been writing songs for about 10 years even though you are only 12-years-old and yesterday I became the 1st person ever to hear you sing 1 of your songs and I decided that particular song was so good the whole world should hear it and that is what I did make the whole world here your song and that is the point really because if it was up to you inside of the prison inside of your mind you would of wrote the world's greatest song and put that great song somewhere nobody would ever find it but to that I say no and that is because if you have written the world's greatest song you should share that song with the world and not just keep it to yourself.

So you are saying you got my song Double a great song I wanted to keep to myself and you shared it with the world.

You are now getting the right ideal especially because very soon I am going to fucking omit to the world that you are a very talented writer and you are the writer of the song Double.

Are you actually going to do that?

Yes and out of interest we should begin a partnership but not in a fucking way so both of us lose our virginitys because even those I offered to fuck you slightly before last midnight I am still a virgin the partnership will be to do with you writing songs and me performing them.

The idea sounds very good to me and because of that matter it is going to happen and out of interest both of us should go back to my bedroom and think about writing our next song.

That is correct.

A short time later Ally and Austin are in the practice room sitting at the piano and at the moment Ally is talking to Austin.

Out of interest when it comes to writing songs I do many things such as eating pickles and listening to music on the radio and some other things that are hard to describe and out of interest do you have any ideas for songs?

The idea of the partnership is for you to write the songs and for me performing them but I do not think of ideas for songs because I cannot to do with the matter that I am bad at writing songs in the same sense that you are good at writing songs but you are too scared to perform them so in other words I do not have any ideas for any songs.

That is interesting information and out of interest my songs are usually about love and boys and girls/men and women talking and fucking and obviously the 1920s and somehow we can invent a new song that has all of those things in it.

That is the right way of looking at it as long as the particular song is better than your song I love the 1920s.

I suppose that is correct and out of interest I have never has fucking time not even with myself but I still write songs about fucking and sometimes fucking and killing but not allways and out of interest I have an idea for a new song.

Then Ally started singing the words to a song called fuck love.

Some people love the concept of love but I do not and that is because love is for cocksucking motherfucking fucking cunts and always will be.

Seriously fuck love fuck love and everything there is to do with it.

If I did fall in love with someone I would fucking murder that person just because I fucking hate love and am not a cocksucking motherfucking fucking cunt.

Seriously fuck love fuck love and everything there is to do with it.

I want to fucking kill love that is how much I fucking hate love and am not a cocksucking motherfucking fucking cunt.

Seriously fuck love fuck love and everything there is to do with it.

I will never stop trying to hide from love I fucking hate love and I definitely will not hide from the matter that I am not a cocksucking motherfucking fucking cunt.

Seriously fuck love fuck love and everything there is to do with it.

I will never stop fucking hating love and I will never begin being a cocksucking motherfucking fucking cunt.

The next day on Saturday the 2nd of January 2010 in the practice room sometime in the morning Ally and Austin are listening to their song fuck love on the radio and at the moment Ally is talking to Austin.

Out of interest it is a very good feeling when you hear your own song on the radio.

That is correct.

Out of interest because of the new partnership between me and you later in the morning a female lawyer is going to have a discussion with both of us to do with writing a contract to do with the partnership.

That sounds like a good idea.

That is the right ideal.

later in the morning Ally and Austin are standing on the roof of the small old music shop and at the moment Ally is talking to a 15-years-old girl who is about 6 feet tall and skinny and has pale skin and is wearing a red skirt and a blue blouse and red high heel shoes and has long blonde hair and is wearing red lipstick on her lips and red Nail polish on her fingernails and toenails and she has blue make up on her eyelids and is wearing Mascara on her eyelashes and she has blue eyes and her name is Samantha Vowel A.K.A Samantha the Pre-operative transsexual Lawyer.

Out of interest my name is Samantha and I am a like lawyer and I have been since 2005 and I am 15-years-old (and have been since yesterday)and what is your name and like what do you like do?

My name is Ally and I am 12-years-old (and have been since yesterday) and I write songs and I have been doing that for about 10 years but because I have very bad stage fright and I am scared of performance I can never perform my songs myself and my friend Austin who is 12-years-old as well (and have been since yesterday as well) is a great performer even though he is allways completely naked and supposedly has been his whole life which I do not care about to do with the matter that I am assessed by the 1920s and I always wear outfits from the 1920s to show the whole world how much I love it even though I do not care what people think about me and he is bad with writing songs and because of that we are a great partnership and we especially will be more of a great partnership when you write a contract to do with it.

Okay.

Then Austin looks at Samantha and started taking to her.

Out of interest me and my new partner met for the 1st time near the end of the day before yesterday in a room in this building and that started the beginning of the great performer even though that particular beginning was not so good for a reason that is hard to describe.

Then Ally looked at Samantha and continue talking to her.

When can you get the contract completed by?

I will like write it today and like give it to you tomorrow.

That sounds good to me and out of interest we had 2 friends that we want to add to do with the partnership who for the record are called Trish and Dez.

That can be like arranged as well.

After the female lawyer left Ally is talking to Austin about the conversation they had with her.

Out of interest that was a good conversation.

That is where you are correct.

At the same time as Ally is talking to Austin about the conversation they had with the female lawyer the female lawyer is standing outside of the small old music shop and she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest like they seem like nice people and it is very interesting that the girl is like into the 1920s even though the 1920s has like never existed in this particular universe to do with the matter that this particular universe that is known as St. Tracy has only existed since 1961 and to go into more detail my grandfather was born in 1910 in the universe known as above the law on an island near England called S C Island that does not exist in this particular universe which I do not like care about because in the other universe I am the head lawyer at the lawyer department on S C Island and have been for about 5 years back like going back to what I was saying about my grandfather and he became a politician in 1920 (on S C Island you can became a police officer or become a soldier or became a politician when you are 10-years-old if your father knows people high up in anyway on the island or if your family has lived on S C Island for about 2000 years and that is how Samantha is the head lawyer at the lawyer department on S C Island and has been since she was 10-years-old in the middle of 2005) and in the beginning of 1961 my grandfather invented this universe but I like do not know the details of how that actually happened but supposedly it happened somewhere after an incident known as the great explosion of 1961 in the middle of January 1961 and when he invented this universe he invented the millions of years worth of history that existing before the middle of January 1961 including the 1920s but that is another thing I like do not know the details about and out of interest my grandfather has been living in this universe ever since 1961 and he is a theatre director and has been since 1961 and he has never left this universe since the middle of January 1961 and out of interest I was born in this particular universe on New Year's day 1995 but I still like the other universe better because even though I have friends in this particular universe I have better friends in the other universe especially when it comes to my BFFs Raven (a 15-years-old girl who is a lesbian Goth and her name is Raven Scott A.K.A Raven the lesbian Goth and she mostly murders people and that is because the universe known as above the law is filled up with death and destruction and a number of stuff around those lines but people like Raven and Samantha consider the universe the greatest place in the universe or rather the greatest place out of all of the universes and they consider S C Island an island build on death and destruction a place where all of their dreams will come true and to go into more detail in every single person's life every single person must find the place where they belong and to Raven and Samantha S C Island is that place even though the island is at war with a vampire island called vampire Metropolis and have been for about 1000 years since the year 1010 by the vampire king of vampire Metropolis who is still alive but whose name has never been known and Raven and Samantha are friends with many people including serial killers who murdered people for fun and an evil police officer who makes criminals above the law mostly the serial killers who murdered people for fun most notably 3 Serial killers referred to as the evil 3 and a vampire Serial killer called Bill blood A.K.A Bill the vampire killer) and Jamie (a gay 15-years-old boy who is called Jamie straight A.K.A Jamie the gay rapist to do with the matter that he is a gay teenager who rapists straight teenagers and he murders people as well) now no more thinking about this particular universe because I must be going now because as I am in Florida I must go and talk to 2 12-years-old teenage witches called Emma Alonso and Maddie Van Pelt like in the same principle that earlier today I was in my home state New York City talking to 2 girls called Riley Matthews and Maya Hart and a 18-years-old nanny called Jessie Prescott and a teenage girl called Rebecca Harper and sometime after that I was in Chicago talking to 2 girls called CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue and a set of twins called Lindy and Logan Watson and sometime after that I was in Wisconsin talking to a set of twins girls called Liv and Maddie and sometime after that I was in California talking to 2 girls called Miley Stewart and her best friend Lilly Truscott and later when I like am not busy with a particular contract I like must write for 2 particular people I only just met I must go to 2 places in the middle of nowhere and met 2 individual people called Sheriff Jack Carter and Claudia Donovan and obviously I must go back to the other universe and S C Island and get back to my job.

Then Samantha walked away.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

This particular story is not based on an episode of the Disney channel TV show Austin & Ally it is to do with a bunch of days in the world of Austin & Ally.

Please read and review.

On Monday the 11th of January 2010 sometime in the morning in the practice room Ally (when it comes to this book Ally is always wearing clothes from the 1920s even when it comes to particular chapters of this book that does not mention it in those particular chapters the concept of Ally always wearing clothes from the 1920s is implied/something that goes without saying) and Austin (when it comes to this book Austin is always completely naked even when it comes to particular chapters of this book that does not mention it in those particular chapters the concept of Austin always been completely naked is implied/something that goes without saying) are sitting at the piano and at the moment Ally is talking to Austin.

Out of interest we have not invented a new song since we sorted out fuck love the Saturday before last Saturday on the 2nd but that is not going to stop me from thinking up a new song.

That is the right way of looking at it and so far we have done many good things together but not in a fucking way.

That is very true for every single day since the Saturday before last Saturday on the 2nd we have done something fun together and those fun things have nothing to do with me losing my virginity to you in a fucking way.

In a flashback it is Saturday the 2nd of January 2010 in the middle of the day after the conversation with the female lawyer in the practice room Ally and Austin are sitting at the piano and at the moment they are watching a number of old movies from the 1920s on a giant TV that is behind the piano and the movie at the moment is the 1927 movie the Jazz Singer and at the moment Ally is talking to Austin.

Out of interest this movie was the 1st feature-length movie with synchronized dialogue sequences and before that movies with sound was short experimental movies that was shown-off at world's fairs like the 1900 Paris world's fair and this movie is 1 of my favourite movies.

That is interesting information.

That is the right idea and out of interest you can just imagine what it was like on the set of this particular movie in the beginning part of 1927.

In Ally's scenario it is in the beginning part of 1927 on the set of the movie the Jazz Singer there is a completely empty room and in the completely empty room there is a giant stage and on the giant stage the actor/singer Al Jolson who is tall and skinny and wearing a very expensive suit is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I am a great performer and I have been for over 2 decades since the beginning part of this century and I am considered the World's Greatest Entertainer and because of that matter I was offered this movie and I accepted the offer and in this movie I am supposed to sing for real in a manner of speaking because the idea of the movie is somebody records me singing and they put the songs into the movie later and in the singing scenes in the movie I am supposed to do what is referred to as lip-syncing and I have decided that in a particular singing scene I should say something and that something should be very memorable.

Back in 2010.

Then Ally and Austin went back to watching the movie especially the part in the movie when the actor Al Jolson says the famous line

Wait a minute, wait a minute, you ain't heard nothin' yet.

In another flashback it is Sunday the 3rd of January 2010 sometime in the morning in Vancouver in British Columbia in Canada there is a small building and on top of the small building there is a teenage girl who is tall and anorexic skinny and wearing nothing especial and her name is Amanda Todd and at the moment she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest yesterday I was on the Internet even though the Internet is ruining my life and I saw a music video called double and I really loved it and because of that matter I have decided that I should meet both the people involved with the song double who would be the teenage girl who wrote it and the completely naked boy who sung the song and when both of them get here I will tell them about something very important.

Sometime later Ally and Austin and Amanda Todd are all standing on the small building and at the moment Ally is talking to Amanda Todd.

Out of interest you appear to be someone very interesting looking and out of interest you know who we are but we do not know about you.

I am very straightforward I have a very bad life especially when it comes to last year but I am not here to talk to you about that or something very bad happening to me in the future I am here to talk to you about the Expo 86 that happened near here in 1986 in a manner of speaking because I was not there because I am only 13-years-old and 1986 was before I was born but last year I met someone who was there and he told me about it.

In a flashback in a flashback it is Thursday New Year's Eve 2009 at 11.00 PM on the roof of the same small building and Amanda Todd is talking to an old man wearing a cowboy outfit.

Out of interest sir I believe you was at the Expo 86.

That is where you are correct young lady I was at the Expo 86 back in 1986 and people like Bill Cosby and Bob Hope and Joan Rivers was there as well and out of interest young lady can you tell me about yourself?

There is not much to say really I am a normal girl.

That is where you are wrong you appear to be a normal girl but there is a side to you that no 1 ever sees that you referred to as the me people do not see or the me you do not see.

I suppose that is correct information and out of interest tell me about yourself.

Okay my name is Johnny Cash and I died in 2003 when I was 71-years-old and because I am dead I can look at someone and work out everything about them and that is how I know about the version of yourself that no 1 ever sees.

Everything you are saying is very interesting.

That is what I am going for.

Out of interest did you see the movie Walk the Line?

That was a movie from 2005 that was mostly to do with me and my 2nd wife June Carter/June Carter Cash with the actor Joaquin Phoenix and the actress Reese Witherspoon that was successful for the actress Reese Witherspoon to do with the 78th Academy Awards in 2006 and her winning the Academy Award for Best Actress and only slightly successful for the actor Joaquin Phoenix to do with him not winning the Academy Award for Best Actor at the 78th Academy Awards in 2006 and losing to the actor Philip Seymour Hoffman for the overrated movie Capote.

That is correct information when it comes to a particular movie that is based on yourself.

Back in 2010.

And out of interest the 2010 Winter Olympics is going to be next month in this area and I am probably going to be there when that happens and out of interest both of you are very talented and you 2 should never stop doing what you do best.

That is very good of you to say Ally and Austin sad at the same time.

That is what I was going for and I should write a song with both of you but not until next month.

That sounds very good Ally and Austin sad at the same time.

That is correct and out of interest are you 2 fucking?

Then Austin looked at Amanda Todd and started talking to her.

Out of interest me and the beautiful girl standing next to me have a very good connection but we are not fucking even though we really should get together in a fucking way.

Then Ally looked at Amanda Todd and started talking to her.

Out of interest what both of you are saying can be considered completely correct by particular people but I am not 1 of those people because I believe me and the completely naked boy standing next to me actually do have a connection but that particular connection is to do with friendship and not to do with fucking even though when I look at the completely naked boy standing next to me I see images of us fucking sometime in the future but I have already established that me and the completely naked boy standing next to me fucking in the future should not happen.

I really believe that you and the completely naked boy standing next to you really should start fucking and never stopped and out of interest I would fuck the completely naked boy standing next to you but me fucking boys has always got me in trouble especially in the past.

That is very interesting information.

I suppose that is correct.

Sometime later on the roof of the music shop Ally and Austin are talking to the female lawyer in a manner of speaking because at this particular moment Ally is talking to the female lawyer.

Out of interest did you write the contract to do with our partnership?

Yes.

What does it say in the contract?

In the contract it like says you write the songs and do not perform them because you like cannot and he performed the songs and does not write them because he like cannot and your 2 other friends are part of your partnership somehow and you 2 should stay the way you are right now and not become part of a biggest thing like work for a record producer and his studio/empire and you 2 should never stop doing what you do best.

Everything you just said is completely correct and it is very good of you to say Ally and Austin sad at the same time.

That is the like right idea.

Sometime later the female lawyer is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I still like those 2 funny people and their delusions about this particular universe and I like would go into more detail about that but I must be going now.

Then the female lawyer walked away.

A couple of minutes later the female lawyer is standing on the roof of the very tall building.

Then she opened her handbag and pulled out a book called above the law and opened it and put it onto the floor.

Then the female lawyer jumped into the air and into the book and went into the parallel universe known as above the law.

In the parallel universe known as above the law the female lawyer or actually using her name Samantha Vowel A.K.A Samantha the Pre-operative transsexual Lawyer the head lawyer of the lawyer Department on S C Island is back in her office that is medium size and grey/red and the desk of Samantha is in the corner in the top right side of the room and there are a bunch of filing cabinets in the corner in the top left side of the room and on top of the filing cabinets there is a giant picture of Samantha's grandfather who is a little old man who vaguely looks like Samantha and everything else about him is hard to detail and in the other corner of the right side of the room next to the door there is a number of frame pieces of paper containing information about a number of stuff like the book series the Outlander series that has-been going since 1991 and the possible future TV series and the death of a person called Darius Quimby from 1791 and the death of a person called Rodney Badger from 1853 and the Gunfight at the O.K. Corral from 1881 and the death of a person called Guy Bradley from 1905 and the death of a person called Harry Minto from 1915 and the death of a person called Robert H. Holmes from 1917 and the death of a person called Harry C. Beasley from 1931 and the death of a person called Gail Cobb from 1974 and the death of a person called JonBenét Ramsey from 1996 and the death of a person called Russel Timoshenko from 2007 and the death of a person called Skylar Neese from 2 years in the future in 2012 and the death of a person called Amanda Todd from 2 years in the future in 2012 and the death of a person called Roger Ebert from 3 years in the future in 2013 and the death of a person called Elliot Rodger from 4 years in the future in 2014 and next to all of that there are a number of pictures of Samantha's friends and her 2 BFFs (a 15-years-old girl who is a lesbian Goth and her name is Raven Scott A.K.A Raven the lesbian Goth and a gay 15-years-old boy who is called Jamie straight A.K.A Jamie the gay rapist to do with the matter that he is a gay teenager who rapists straight teenagers) and in the other corner of the left side of the room there is 2 giant bookcases that contain a number of books that was written/co-written by Samantha and her friends and her 2 BFFs and at the moment Samantha is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest this is the like world I live in a world of death and destruction but this is still the greatest world I have ever like been in seriously this particular island is the greatest home I have ever had and it will continue to be that way for a very long time mostly because I am an immortal superhero called transsexual person and I have been since the middle of 2005 slightly after I got this particular job and it was done by a former Nazi surgeon and out of interest right now I could do paperwork to do with the job I have been doing since the middle of 2005 or establish information about the matter that I am an immortal superhero called transsexual person but there is something that I want to do more.

At the same time as Samantha is thinking to herself about her situation on the roof of a giant building that is a school called St. Murder there is a teenage girl sitting on the side of the roof of the very tall school and she is about 5 and a half foot tall and she is skinny and has pale skin and she has long raven black hair which covers her right eye and her nose ring in the right side of her nose and her lip ring in the right side of her bottom lip and she has big breasts and bare feet that have dry blood on them and she is wearing no underwear and she is wearing a black small skirt that barely covers up her vagina and she is wearing a small black T-shirt that shows off her big breasts and she is wearing black lipstick on her lips and she is wearing black Nail polish on her fingernails and toenails and she has black make-up on her eye-lids and she is wearing black mascara on her eye-lashes and she has dry blood between her legs and she has blue eyes and she has a blank expression that she always has and her name is Raven Scott A.K.A Raven the lesbian Goth and she is 15-years-old and has-been since the beginning of the month which was on the last Friday and at the moment she is looking at whatever she can see from where she is at the moment and she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest from where I am right now I can see many things such as 3 giant buildings that are supposedly haunted and still covered with leftover decorations from a number of year-long haunted house partys from 1890 to 1960 and 1980 and 1990 and I see some buildings at the other end of the island that are supposedly abandoned and has-been for a very long time especially 1 that supposedly belonged to 1 of my ancestors and supposedly has-been abandoned since the beginning part of 1960 to do with a number of murders on New Year's Eve 1959 slightly before midnight and I see a giant cemetery at the other end of the island that is supposedly haunted and has-been abandoned since the 1980s and the giant cemetery is still covered with leftover decorations supposedly from a number of World's Fairs from a number of years like 1887 and 1904 and 1922/1923 and around the abandoned cemetery at the end of the island and the abandoned buildings at the end of the island there are a number of abandoned old army tents that are to do with a number of mysterious reasons that nobody knows the answers to and I see 2 schools that are both to the left of me and 1 of them is a giant school in the middle of a giant cemetery and the other 1 is a normal looking school with giant whirlpools in front of it and out of interest I look around this island and I think to myself this is my home and it is the greatest home I have ever had and in some ways you could say it is the only home I have ever had and out of interest I have been coming up here looking at my world and the world of my ancestors ever since I was a young girl in the end of the 1990s and I could go into more detail about that matter but there is no point really.

Then Samantha walked up to her and sat down next to her and started talking to her.

Hello girlfriend what are you like doing at the moment?

As usual I am looking at my world and the world of my ancestors and anything else I can see from where I am right now and as usual I am doing it completely alone that I prefer and don't get me wrong I sometimes like company but I mostly like to be completely alone like I have been doing for most of my life because think about it I was born on New Year's Day 1995 in the giant hospital that is behind where we are right now after my mother was pregnant with me for a year since New Year's Day 1994 and I grew up on this island in the end of the 1990s and had many adventures especially when it comes to meeting famous people going back in time and visiting places like a small abandoned island called Destroyer Island (she visited it sometime in the middle of 1995 and before that apart from 1 person from New Year's Day 1940 to New Year's Day 1970 the particular island had-been abandoned since 1930 A.K.A information established in my Victorious fan fiction) and in the middle of 2000 I was moved away from this world to a school that I have not entered since the middle of 2005 because of an incident I never want to think about but in the end of the 1990s and the beginning of this particular century/the beginning of the last decade I was actually happy but no longer especially because of what happened to me in the middle of 2005 and when I remembered myself in the end of the 1990s and the beginning of this particular century/the beginning of the last decade thanks to my eidetic memory I established to myself that the particular version of myself that existed when I was a young girl in the late 1990s and the beginning of this particular century/the beginning of the last decade has-been long dead and I am her replacement and it will continue to be that way for as for as long as I feel it should be that way or it will continue to be that way from now until the end of forever and out of interest what are you doing at the moment?

At the moment I like am talking to you and after that we really should like do something together.

That is the right idea especially because we always do good things together.

Then she kissed Samantha on the lips.

In another flashback it is Monday the 4th of January 2010 sometime in the morning in the music shop Ally and Austin are video chatting a teenage boy in England and at the moment Ally is talking to the teenage boy.

Out of interest I believe you wanted to talk to both of us about something unusual.

Fuck unusual I have something important to say to you and to answer your next question that something important is my name is Elliott Rodger and I am going to murder a number of people sometime in the future maybe in the year 2014 and what is up with you 2?

Then Austin looked at the teenage boy and started talking to him.

Out of interest we do a partnership but not in a fucking way the partnership is to do with she writes songs and I performed them.

I know who both of you are and I am a big fan of yours and when are you going to do your next song?

At the moment we are having problems with the next song but hopefully the next song will happen and out of interest would you like to do a song with us?

Yes but it will have to be later in the month.

That sounds very good.

That is the right idea and you 2 should never stop doing what you do best.

Later in the music shop Ally and Austin are video chatting a teenage girl from New York City and at the moment Ally is talking to the teenage girl.

Out of interest can you tell us about yourself?

Yes I can and out of interest my name is Riley Matthews and I am 12-years-old and I was born on New Year's Day 1998 in New York City and I am a lesbian and there is a girl called Maya Hart who is my BFF and is 13-years-old and I met her about 10 years ago on New Year's Day 2002 and I really want to fuck her and that has-been going on for a very long time and out of interest you 2 are very talented and me and my BFF/future girlfriend/future lesbian fuck friend Maya and maybe some girls called Farkle and Smackle and Lucas should go to Florida where you are and do a giant song together.

That sounds very good Ally and Austin said at the same time.

That is the right idea and you 2 should never stop doing what you do best.

Later in the music shop Ally and Austin are sitting on the floor in the practice room and at the moment Ally is talking to Austin.

Out of interest Austin I am thinking of becoming a writer of novels and not just songs and here is a sample of 1 of the novels that I have written that is based in April 1919 to do with the 28th President of the United States Woodrow Wilson reflecting on his life and this is what I got so far.

Sometime in the beginning of April 1919 in the White House in the office of the 28th President of the United States Woodrow Wilson the 28th President of the United States Woodrow Wilson is sitting at his desk thinking to himself about his life.

I have had a very interesting life and because of that matter I will now think about the details about my life and because of that I was born on the 28th of December 1856 in Staunton in Virginia at 18–24 North Coalter Street and I was the 3rd of 4 children and my father was Joseph Ruggles Wilson and he was a Professor at Hampden-Sydney College slightly before I was born.

In a flashback it is somewhere in the beginning of 1854 at 12.00 AM in an empty classroom in Hampden-Sydney College Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson is sitting at his desk looking about the part of the empty classroom where the students sit at their desks and nothing else.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson started thinking to himself about the part of the empty classroom where the students sit at their desks.

Over there in the part of the empty classroom where the students sit there are a number of desks just ready for students to sit in them but that will not happen until Monday the Day after tomorrow so until the students sit at their desks over there the Day after tomorrow I will sit at my desk and completely not move in any way which like I already know is the way I has been teaching at this place for a very long time.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson picked up a copy of the 1852 Russian novel Детство.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson started thinking to himself about the copy of the 1852 Russian novel Детство.

This is my private copy of the 1852 Russian novel Детство which I got when it 1st came out the year before last and I had it personally signed by the author of the novel Leo Tolstoy.

In a flashback in a flashback it is November 1852 in the house of the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy in the office of the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson is waiting to talk to the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy who at the moment is in a different room and at the moment Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson is waiting to talk to the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy for the 1st time and at the moment Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson is looking round the office of the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy as he is waiting and he is doing nothing else.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson started thinking to himself about the office of the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy.

This is a very good offer especially because this is probably the office where the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy got his idea for his debut novel Детство and this is probably the office where the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy wrote his debut novel Детство.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson looks round the office of the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy as he is waiting and he is doing nothing else again.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson started thinking to himself about the office of the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy again.

This is a very nice office especially because I can see 20 objects in this office that are very remarkable and those 20 objects are

Number 1 pictures of famous Russian writers on the wall near the door and

Number 2 a pile of books and novels from the late 1840s and the early 1850s on the other side of the room and

Number 3 a pile of books and novels from the late 1830s and the early 1840s next to the pile of books and novels from the late 1840s and the early 1850s on the other side of the room and

Number 4 a pile of books and novels that are about medicine and law next to the pile of books and novels from the late 1830s and the early 1840s and

Number 5 a pile of books and novels that are about wars involving Russia next to the pile of books and novels that are about medicine and law and

Number 6 a pile of manuscripts from plays from the late 1840s and the early 1850s next to the pile of books and novels that are about wars involving Russia and

Number 7 a pile of manuscripts from plays from the late 1830s and the early 1840s next to the pile of manuscripts from plays from the late 1840s and the early 1850s and

Number 8 a giant desk that looks like it is over 100 years old in front of me and

Number 9 a giant sign on the door that says это мой мир, и вы просто жить в нем that in English means this is my world and you are just living in it and

Number 10 a pile of empty paper on the giant desk that looks like it is over 100 years old in front of me and

Number 11 a gold Fountain pen on top of the pile of empty paper on the giant desk that looks like it is over 100 years old in front of me and

Number 12 some Russian money next to the pile of empty paper on the giant desk that looks like it is over 100 years old in front of me and

Number 13 a copy of his Russian novel Детство next to the Russian money next to the pile of empty paper on the giant desk that looks like it is over 100 years old in front of me and

Number 14 a rubbish bin full of ripped up paper next to the pictures of famous Russian writers on the wall near the door and

Number 15 a pile of boxes of matches next to the rubbish bin full of ripped up paper next to the pictures of famous Russian writers on the wall near the door and

Number 16 bottles of ink next to the pile of boxes of matches next to the rubbish bin full of ripped up paper next to the pictures of famous Russian writers on the wall near the door and

Number 17 a piece of paper with information about Russia in the early 1800s written on it next to the pile of boxes of matches next to the rubbish bin full of ripped up paper next to the pictures of famous Russian writers on the wall near the door and

Number 18 a piece of paper with information about Russia in the late 1700s written on it next to the bottles of ink next to the pile of boxes of matches next to the rubbish bin full of ripped up paper next to the pictures of famous Russian writers on the wall near the door and

Number 19 a piece of paper with information about Russia in the early 1700s written on it next to the piece of paper with information about Russia in the late 1700s written on it next to the bottles of ink next to the pile of boxes of matches next to the rubbish bin full of ripped up paper next to the pictures of famous Russian writers on the wall near the door and

Number 20 a piece of paper with information about Russia in the late 1600s written on it next to the piece of paper with information about Russia in the early 1700s written on it next to the piece of paper with information about Russia in the late 1700s written on it next to the bottles of ink next to the pile of boxes of matches next to the rubbish bin full of ripped up paper next to the pictures of famous Russian writers on the wall near the door.

Then the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy walked into the room carrying a tray of Russian tea.

Then the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy put down the tray of Russian tea next to the pile of empty paper on his giant desk that looks like it is over 100 years old.

Then the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy sat down at his giant desk that looks like it is over 100 years old.

Then the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy picked up a cup of Russian tea.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson picked up a cup of Russian tea.

Then the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy started drinking the cup of Russian tea.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson started drinking the cup of Russian tea.

Then the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy looked at Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson and started talking to him.

Здравствуйте, сэр, как я могу вам помочь?

I am here because you are a genius.

Спасибо, сэр, и из интереса, что, в частности, делает меня гений?

You are a genius to do with your Russian novel Детство.

Это очень дружелюбный из вас сказать и из процентной сэр вы видите меня с невероятной писательской карьеры в будущем?

Yes I do.

Это очень хорошо, что вы сказать, что сэр.

That is okay because it is completely true.

Это только делает его лучше.

That is completely correct.

Из-за вашей любви моей русского романа Детство Я сделаю это.

Then the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy picked up his copy of his Russian novel Детство.

Then the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy opens his copy of his Russian novel Детство.

Then the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy signed his name in his copy of his Russian novel Детство.

Then the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy gave Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson his now signed copy of his Russian novel Детство.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson looked at the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy and continue talking to him.

Thank you very much.

Вы очень рады, особенно потому, что вы любите свою русский роман Детство, что много.

That is another thing that is completely correct.

Back in 1854 and that was when I got my private copy of the 1852 Russian novel Детство the year before last.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson put away his private copy of the 1852 Russian novel Детство.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson started thinking to himself that his situation.

In the number of years that I have spent sitting at my desk and not moving when the students are not here I have done many things such as

Number 1 writing books about the history of America and then destroy them just for fun and

Number 2 writing books about famous people who I have met including Leo Tolstoy and then destroy them just for fun and

Number 3 writing books about the world from my point of view and then destroy them just for fun and

Number 4 writing books about the world from the point of view of somebody else and then destroy them just for fun and

Number 5 writing books about the beginning of this century and then destroy them just for fun and

Number 6 writing books about the end of the last century and then destroy them just for fun and

Number 7 plotting to assassinate the 14th President of the United States Franklin Pierce and then do not do it and

Number 8 plotting to assassinate the former 13th President of the United States Millard Fillmore and then do not do it and

Number 9 plotting to assassinate the former 10th President of the United States John Tyler and then do not do it and

Number 10 plotting to assassinate the former 8th President of the United States Martin Van Buren and then do not do it and

Number 11 reading a number of novels and books and

Number 12 writing down information about the novels and books that I have read and then destroy the information just for fun and

Number 13 playing chess by myself and

Number 14 writing down information about the chess games and then destroy the information just for fun and

Number 15 thinking about going to London Zoo in London and then do not go and

Number 16 writing books about the beginning of the next century and then destroy them just for fun and

Number 17 writing books about the end of the next century and then destroy them just for fun and

Number 18 thinking about going to 10 Downing Street in London and then do not go and

Number 19 thinking about going to the Bank of England in London and then do not go and

Number 20 thinking about going to the Guildhall in London and then do not go and

Number 21 thinking about going to the Haymarket Theatre in London and then do not go and

Number 22 thinking about going to the Westminster Palace in London and then do not go and

Number 23 thinking about going to the Mansion House in London and then do not go and

Number 24 thinking about going to the Old Bailey in London and then do not go and

Number 25 thinking about going to Sing Sing Prison in New York City and then do not go and

Number 26 writing books about the places I was thinking of going such as London Zoo in London and 10 Downing Street in London and the Bank of England in London and the Guildhall in London and the Haymarket Theatre in London and the Westminster Palace in London and the Mansion House in London and the Old Bailey in London and Sing Sing Prison in New York City and then destroy them just for fun.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson started thinking to himself about his desk.

Before I had this desk it belonged to a history professor from Oxford University and to go into more detail the history professor was a history professor at Oxford University from 1800 to 1820 and then he was a history professor at this place from 1820 to when he died in 1850 and to go into more detail the history professor and uses this desk at Oxford University from 1800 to 1820 and then he transferred to this place and brought this desk with him and then he uses this desk at this place from 1820 to when he died in 1850 and then this desk was put into storage from 1850 to the beginning of this year when I started using it.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson and opens his desk.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson looked into his desk.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson started thinking to himself about the inside of his desk.

In this desk there is a box of Cuban cigars that I will possibly smoke later and some paper and some ink so I can continue writing and destroy later for fun like my normal routine.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson picked up some paper and some ink.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson closes his desk.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson put the paper and ink onto his desk.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson started thinking to himself about his situation.

I will now write down some information about what is happening right now.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson picked up a quill.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson put the quill into the ink.

Then Professor Joseph Ruggles Wilson started using the quilt to write on a piece of paper.

Today is a day like so many because these days every single day is no different to any other day and to go into more detail none of my days are special anymore and because of that matter maybe next year I will stops doing this job or maybe even the year after that when I actually stops doing this job is unimportant as long as I stopped doing this job.

Back in 1919 and now I could continue writing about the many jobs of my father such as the pastor of Staunton's Presbyterian Church from 1855 to 1857 or the matter that I became a member of the Columbia 1st Presbyterian Church in 1873 and remained a member throughout my life but I am not going to and because of that I will now establish information about my political career starting with me becoming the 13th President of Princeton University in 1902.

In a flashback it is 1902 at Princeton University in the official of the President of Princeton University Woodrow Wilson is sitting at his new desk thinking to himself about his new job as the 13th President of Princeton University.

At the moment I am the 13th person to do a job that has been going since 1747 and to go into more detail in April 1747 Jonathan Dickinson became the 1st President of Princeton University.

In a flashback in a flashback it is April 1747 in the office of Jonathan Dickinson Jonathan Dickinson is sitting at his new desk thinking to himself about his new job as the 1st President of Princeton University.

At the moment I am the President of a college that I helped to co-create with the help of 3 other pastors whose names are Ebenezer Pemberton and Aaron Burr, Sr and John Pierson and with the support of 3 laymen whose names are William Smith and Peter Van Brugh Livingston and William Peartree Smith and with no thanks to the Colonial Governor of New Jersey Lewis Morris and to go into more detail last year I was interested in starting a new college to serve the middle colonies and that is because I established that the existing colleges in New England was hostile to the New Siders and that is when I got the help of the pastors Ebenezer Pemberton and Aaron Burr, Sr and John Pierson and the assistance of the laymen William Smith and Peter Van Brugh Livingston and William Peartree Smith and all of us went to the Colonial Governor of New Jersey Lewis Morris who gave no help because he was an Anglican who opposed the Great Awakening but lucky enough died last year and was replaced with the Acting Colonial Governor of New Jersey John Hamilton and he okayed the idea and because of all that this college was established last October and because of all that this college exists and I am in charge of it.

Back in 1902 and Jonathan Dickinson was the 1st President of Princeton University from April 1747 to when he died on the 7th of October 1747 and because of that she was replaced with Aaron Burr, Sr who became the Acting President of Princeton University on the 8th of October 1747.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 8th of October 1747 and Aaron Burr, Sr is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the Acting President of Princeton University.

Today I am doing a new job just because somebody died and I am hoping very much that this is a very good job and I actually enjoy the job and if that actually does happen I will make sure I stop being the Acting President of Princeton University and become the 2nd President of Princeton University which at this point is unclear if I would want that to happen.

Back in 1902 and Aaron Burr, Sr was the Acting President of Princeton University from 1747 to 1748 and in 1748 Aaron Burr, Sr become the 2nd President of Princeton University.

In a flashback in a flashback it is 1748 and Aaron Burr, Sr is sitting at the same desk in the same office and at the moment Aaron Burr, Sr is thinking to himself about his new job as the 2nd President of Princeton University.

Today I am doing a job that I believe I was going to do anyway and obviously that is because I was the Acting President of Princeton University last year and this year I am the 2nd President of Princeton University and I probably will be the 2nd President of Princeton University for a number of years.

Back in 1902 and Aaron Burr, Sr was the 2nd President of Princeton University from 1748 to when he died in 1757 and because of that in the early part of 1758 a man called Jonathan Edwards became the 3rd President of Princeton University.

In a flashback in a flashback it is 1758 and Jonathan Edwards is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 3rd President of Princeton University.

Today I am doing a new job at has already been done by 2 men and those 2 men was Jonathan Dickinson in 1747 and Aaron Burr, Sr from 1748 to last year but those 2 men are both dead now and because of that I must do much better than them especially if I want to do this job for a very long time.

Back in 1902 and Jonathan Edwards was the 3rd President of Princeton University for less than a year before he died and because of that in 1758 a man called Jacob Green became the 2nd Acting President of Princeton University.

In a flashback in a flashback it is 1758 and Jacob Green is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 2nd Acting President of Princeton University.

Today I am involved with a job that has existed for 11 years since 1747 and I am the 4th person to be involved with this job after Jonathan Dickinson and Aaron Burr, Sr and Jonathan Edwards and the whole concept I am thinking about is something that I actually do not know how to react to.

Back in 1902 and Jacob Green was the 2nd Acting President of Princeton University for about a year before he stops and because of that in 1759 a man called Samuel Davies became the 4th President of Princeton University.

In a flashback in a flashback it is 1759 and Samuel Davies is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the

4th President of Princeton University.

I do not think much about this job and because of that I will probably not do it for very long and to go into more detail when I am doing this job all I am going to do is play good games of chess by myself and eat good food by myself and drink good alcohol by myself and read good novels by myself and sleep by myself and nothing else by myself.

Back in 1902 and Samuel Davies was the 4th President of Princeton University for about 2 years from 1759 to when he died in the beginning part of 1761 and because of that in the beginning part of 1761 a man called Samuel Finley became the 5th President of Princeton University.

In a flashback in a flashback it is in the beginning part of 1761 and Samuel Finley is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 5th President of Princeton University.

Out of interest when it comes to me being the 5th President of Princeton University I do not know what to do but eventually it might come to me.

Back in 1902 and Samuel Finley was the 5th President of Princeton University slightly over 5 years from the beginning part of 1761 to when he died in the middle of 1766 and because of that in the beginning of 1767 a man called John Blair became the 3rd Acting President of Princeton University.

In a flashback in a flashback it is in the beginning of 1767 and John Blair is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 3rd Acting President of Princeton University.

Out of interest today is a day that I might consider an okay day and to go into more detail today I am the 3rd Acting President of Princeton University which is something which I would not consider today the greatest day of my life because of and yet again because I am the 3rd Acting President of Princeton University I would not consider today the worst day of my life.

Back in 1902 and John Blair was the 3rd Acting President of Princeton University for slightly over 1 year from the beginning of 1767 to when he stops being the 3rd Acting President of Princeton University in the beginning of 1768 and because of that a man called John Witherspoon became the 6th President of Princeton University.

In a flashback in a flashback it is in the beginning of 1768 and John Witherspoon is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 6th President of Princeton University.

Out of interest today I am the 6th person to be the person to be the President of Princeton University which gives me a feeling that it is hard to explain.

Back in 1902 and John Witherspoon was the 6th President of Princeton University from the beginning of 1768 to when he died in the end of 1794 and because of that in the beginning of 1795 a man called Samuel Stanhope Smith became the 7th President of Princeton University.

In a flashback in a flashback it is in the beginning of 1795 and Samuel Stanhope Smith is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 7th President of Princeton University.

Out of interest today is going to begin the beginning of a very boring job and because of that I will not do this job for very long.

Back in 1902 and Samuel Stanhope Smith was the 7th President of Princeton University from the beginning of 1795 to when he stops being the 7th President of Princeton University somewhere in the middle of 1812 and because of that in that particular time in the middle of 1812 a man called Ashbel Green became the 8th President of Princeton University.

In a flashback in a flashback it is somewhere in the middle of 1812 and Ashbel Green is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 8th President of Princeton University.

Out of interest when I am doing this job there are many things that I cannot do such as

Number 1 killed people and

Number 2 there is nothing wrong with having sex with people as long as I do not make an exhibition of myself and

Number 3 don't teach classes about people who nobody likes and

I could continue doing what I am doing right now but I have work.

Back in 1902 and Ashbel Green was the 8th President of Princeton University from the middle of 1812 to when he stopped being the 8th President of

Princeton University in 1822 and because of that in 1822 a man called Philip Lindsley became the Acting President of Princeton University.

In a flashback in a flashback it is somewhere in 1822 and Philip Lindsley is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the Acting President of Princeton University.

Out of interest at the moment I am married with 3 children and because of that I decided to do this job for the money and no other reason because I do not need another reason.

Back in 1902 and Philip Lindsley was the Acting President of Princeton University from that time to when he stopped being the Acting President of Princeton University in the early part of 1823 and because of that in the early part of 1823 a man called James Carnahan became the 9th President of Princeton University.

In a flashback in a flashback it is somewhere in the early part of 1823 and James Carnahan is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 9th President of Princeton University.

Out of interest I will probably resign from this job next year just because this job is going to be very boring.

Back in 1902 and James Carnahan was the 9th President of Princeton University from the early part of 1823 to when he resigned in the middle part of 1854 and because of that in the middle part of 1854 a man called John Maclean, Jr became the 10th President of Princeton University.

In a flashback in a flashback it is somewhere in the middle part of 1854 and John Maclean, Jr is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 10th President of Princeton University.

Out of interest today I am the 10th person to be the President of Princeton University which means I am 1 person of a bigger picture and out of interest me and the 9 other Presidents of Princeton University even the dead ones are all connected.

Back in 1902 and John Maclean, Jr was the 10th President of Princeton University from the middle part of 1854 to when he resigned in the middle part of 1868 and because of that in the middle part of 1868 a man called James McCosh became the 11th President of Princeton University.

In a flashback in a flashback it is somewhere in the middle part of 1868 and James McCosh is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 11th President of Princeton University.

Out of interest before today I had many jobs such as a minister of the Established Church of Scotland in 1834 and they was very good jobs but today I am starting to do a job that will be very boring but I might as well do it for a short time and then see how I feel.

Back in 1902 and James McCosh was the 11th President of Princeton University from the middle part of 1868 to when he resigned in the beginning part of 1888 and because of that in the beginning part of 1888 a man called Francis L. Patton became the 12th President of Princeton University.

In a flashback in a flashback it is somewhere in the beginning part of 1888 and Francis L. Patton is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 12th President of Princeton University.

Out of interest today is a good day for my career I suppose and out of interest I established that to myself because I do not know what to make of this job but there is no point over thinking that matter and that is because I am here to do a job and that job is nothing to do with overthinking.

Back in 1902 and Francis L. Patton was the 12th President of Princeton University from the beginning part of 1888 to when he was replaced by me yesterday and because of that today I am the 13th President of Princeton University like I have already established.

Back in 1919 and out of interest I was the 13th President of Princeton University from 1902 to when I was replaced by John Aikman Stewart in 1910 and in the beginning part of 1911 I became the 34th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback it is the 17th of January 1911 and Woodrow Wilson is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 34th Governor of New Jersey.

Today I am the 34th Governor of New Jersey which means I am the 34th person to have this job and out of interest this job has been going since the 31st of August 1776 when William Livingston became the 1st Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 31st of August 1776 and William Livingston is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 1st Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest this job as the Governor of New Jersey is another good job of mine and out of interest I am hoping this job last a long time before I stop doing it.

Back in 1911 and William Livingston was the 1st Governor of New Jersey from the 31st of August 1776 to when he died on the 25th of July 1790 and then on the 25th of July 1790 Elisha Lawrence became the Acting Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 25th of July 1790 and Elisha Lawrence is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the Acting Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest before today I was the Vice President of the New Jersey Legislative Council like I am at the moment still makers at the moment I am the Acting Governor of New Jersey and the Vice President of the New Jersey Legislative Council and that is because the job of the Vice President of the New Jersey Legislative Council will continue for some more years but the job of the Acting Governor of New Jersey will only go on for a manner of months.

Back in 1911 and Elisha Lawrence was the Acting Governor of New Jersey from the 25th of July 1790 to the 29th of October 1790 when he was replaced by William Paterson as the 2nd Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 29th of October 1790 and William Paterson is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 2nd Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest I was the New Jersey Attorney General in the late 1770s and the early 1780s which was a boring job and I am the United States Senator from New Jersey and I have been since March last year but next month I am going to stop being the United States Senator from New Jersey and that is because I am planning on taking this job seriously.

Back in 1911 and William Paterson was the 2nd Governor of New Jersey from the 29th of October 1790 to the 30th of March 1793 and then on the 30th of March 1793 William Paterson was replaced by Thomas Henderson as the Acting Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 30th of March 1793 and Thomas Henderson is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the Acting Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest I probably will not do this job for long because I rather be the Vice President of the New Jersey Legislative Council then this job.

Back in 1911 and Thomas Henderson was the Acting Governor of New Jersey from the 30th of March 1793 to the 3rd of June 1793 and then on the 3rd of June 1793 Thomas Henderson was replaced by Richard Howell as the 3rd Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 3rd of June 1793 and Richard Howell is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 3rd Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest at the moment it is 1793 which means in 7 years it is going to be the beginning of the next century and hopefully I am still doing this job in the beginning of the next century.

Back in 1911 and Richard Howell was the 3rd Governor of New Jersey from the 3rd of June 1793 to the 31st of October 1801 and then on the 31st of October 1801 Richard Howell was replaced by Joseph Bloomfield as the 4th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 31st of October 1801 and Joseph Bloomfield is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 4th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest I was the New Jersey Attorney General from 1783 to 1792 and now I am the 4th Governor of New Jersey which is very good I suppose.

Back in 1911 and Joseph Bloomfield was the 4th Governor of New Jersey from the 31st of October 1801 to the 15th of November 1802 and later on the 28th of October 1802 Joseph Bloomfield was replaced by John Lambert as the Acting Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 28th of October 1802 and John Lambert is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the Acting Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest because I am the Acting Governor of New Jersey I probably will not do this job for long.

Back in 1911 and John Lambert was the Acting Governor of New Jersey from the 28th of October 1802 to the 29th of October 1803 and then on the 29th of October 1803 Joseph Bloomfield became the 4th Governor of New Jersey again.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 29th of October 1803 and Joseph Bloomfield is sitting at his old desk in his old office thinking to himself about his old job as the 4th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest this is my 2nd time doing this job and hopefully this time I do it longer then 1 year.

Back in 1911 and Joseph Bloomfield was the 4th Governor of New Jersey again from the 29th of October 1803 to the 29th of October 1812 and then on the 29th of October 1812 Joseph Bloomfield was replaced with Aaron Ogden as the 5th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 29th of October 1812 and Aaron Ogden is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 5th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest I was the co-U.S. Senator (Class 1) from New Jersey with Jonathan Dayton from when we replace James Schureman on the 28th of February 1801 to when we was replaced with John Condit on the 4th of March 1803 and now I am the 5th Governor of New Jersey and I have been since today when I replace Joseph Bloomfield and both of those jobs mixed together make me think that I never do anything interesting.

Back in 1911 and Aaron Ogden was the 5th Governor of New Jersey from the 29th of October 1812 to the 29th of October 1813 and then on the 29th of October 1813 Aaron Ogden was replaced with William Sanford Pennington as the 6th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 29th of October 1813 and William Sanford Pennington is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 6th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest I have had a line of very good careers and to go into more detail I was born in 1757 and around 1775 I joined the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War and in 1777 I was promoted to a sergeant in the 2nd Regiment of Artillery and in 1780 I was promoted to 2nd lieutenant and at the end of the war in 1783 I was brevetted a captain by an Act of Congress and I did a bunch of other stuff to do with politics but the jobs of mine that send out the most are the matter that I was a soldier in the American Revolutionary War and the job I am doing today even though I would leave this job to become something more important like a federal judge.

Back in 1911 and William Sanford Pennington was the 6th Governor of New Jersey from the 29th of October 1813 to the 19th of June 1815 and then on the 19th of June 1815 William Sanford Pennington was replaced with William Kennedy as the acting governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 19th of June 1815 and William Kennedy is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the acting governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest slightly over 39 years ago on the 31st of August 1776 William Livingston became the 1st Governor of New Jersey in this actual office on this actual desk which is a very good thing to think about.

Back in 1911 and William Kennedy was the acting governor of New Jersey from the 19th of June 1815 to the 26th of October 1815 and then on the 26th of October 1815 William Kennedy was replaced with Mahlon Dickerson as the 7th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 26th of October 1815 and Mahlon Dickerson is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 7th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest because I am the 7th Governor of New Jersey 7 is my new favourite number and my last over a number of years was the number 13 but because the number 13 is unlucky I decided to change it to my new favourite number 7 this morning.

Back in 1911 and Mahlon Dickerson was the 7th Governor of New Jersey from the 26th of October 1815 to the 1st of February 1817 and then on the 6th of February 1817 Mahlon Dickerson was replaced with Isaac Halstead Williamson as the 8th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 6th of February 1817 and Isaac Halstead Williamson is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 8th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest today I am the 8th Governor of New Jersey and I have 11 predecessors and I have to make sure I am better then all 11 of them and if I do that I will be doing this job for a very long time.

Back in 1911 and Isaac Halstead Williamson was the 8th Governor of New Jersey from the 6th of February 1817 to the 30th of October 1829 and somewhere after the 30th of October 1829 Isaac Halstead Williamson was replaced with some man called Garret D. Wall but he is not worth establishing information about him and because of that I will move onto the next 1 which is Peter Dumont Vroom who became the 9th Governor of New Jersey on the 6th of November 1829.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 6th of November 1829 and Peter Dumont Vroom is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 9th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest before today I was the New Jersey General Assembly from 1826 to recently to do with this job and hopefully I have this job for a very long time.

Back in 1911 and Peter Dumont Vroom was the 9th Governor of New Jersey from the 6th of November 1829 to the 26th of October 1832 and then on the 26th of October 1832 Samuel L. Southard became the 10th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 26th of October 1832 and Samuel L. Southard is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 10th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest apart from my 1st 13 year I have lived my whole life in a century and because of that I am looking forward to the future when it comes to this century.

Back in 1911 and Samuel L. Southard was the 10th Governor of New Jersey from the 26th of October 1832 to the 27th of February 1833 and then on the 27th of February 1833 Elias P. Seeley became the 11th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 27th of February 1833 and Elias P. Seeley is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 11th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest this morning the ghost of the 1st Governor of New Jersey William Livingston visited me and told me that I will be a very good 10th Governor of New Jersey which will be very good if it actually happen.

Back in 1911 and Elias P. Seeley was the 11th Governor of New Jersey from the 27th of February 1833 to the 25th of October 1833 and then on the 25th of October 1833 Peter Dumont Vroom became the 9th Governor of New Jersey again.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 25th of October 1833 and Peter Dumont Vroom is sitting at his old desk in his old office thinking to himself about his old job as the 9th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest 9 of my predecessors are dead and I have to personally make sure I am better then all 9 of them.

Back in 1911 and Peter Dumont Vroom was the 9th Governor of New Jersey again from the 25th of October 1833 to the 3rd of November 1836 and then on the 3rd of November 1836 Philemon Dickerson became the 12th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 3rd of November 1836 and Philemon Dickerson is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 12th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest in the early part of this decade I was the U.S. House of Representatives New Jersey At Large and in the end part of this decade I will be the U.S. House of Representatives New Jersey At Large again.

Back in 1911 and Philemon Dickerson was the 12th Governor of New Jersey from the 3rd of November 1836 to the 27th of October 1837 and then on the 27th of October 1837 William Pennington became the 13th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 27th of October 1837 and William Pennington is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 13th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest this job has been going for over 61 years since 1776 which is very good I suppose.

Back in 1911 and William Pennington was the 13th Governor of New Jersey from the 27th of October 1837 to the 27th of October 1843 and then on the 27th of October 1843 Daniel Haines became the 14th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 27th of October 1843 and Daniel Haines is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 14th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest 11 of my predecessors are dead which automatically makes me better than them.

Back in 1911 and Daniel Haines was the 14th Governor of New Jersey from the 27th of October 1843 to the 21st of January 1845 and then on the 21st of January 1845 Charles C. Stratton became the 15th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 21st of January 1845 and Charles C. Stratton is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 15th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest I was the co-Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from New Jersey's at-large congressional district with John Bancker Aycrigg and William Halstead and John Patterson Bryan Maxwell and Joseph Fitz Randolph and Thomas Jones Yorke on a General ticket from the 4th of March 1837 to the 3rd of March 1839 and I was the co-Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from New Jersey's at-large congressional district with John Bancker Aycrigg and William Halstead and John Patterson Bryan Maxwell and Joseph Fitz Randolph and Thomas Jones Yorke on a General ticket from the 4th of March 1841 to the 3rd of March 1843 and out of interest I had to do both of those jobs with other people especially because in both of those jobs I was a co- but in this job I actually am in charge and I actually am not a co-.

Back in 1911 and Charles C. Stratton was the 15th Governor of New Jersey from the 21st of January 1845 to the 18th of January 1848 and then on the 18th of January 1848 Daniel Haines became the 14th Governor of New Jersey again.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 18th of January 1848 and Daniel Haines is sitting at his old desk in his old office thinking to himself about his old job as the 14th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest this job has been going for 72 years and probably will be still going in another 72 years in the year 1920 it might be still going in 72 years after that in the year 1992.

Back in 1911 and Daniel Haines was the 14th Governor of New Jersey again from the 18th of January 1848 to the 21st of January 1851 and then on the 21st of January 1851 George F. Fort became the 16th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 21st of January 1851 and George F. Fort is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 16th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest I am a hater of date especially the dates of the past and because of the matter I might as well get to work because today I am the 16th Governor of New Jersey.

Back in 1911 and George F. Fort was the 16th Governor of New Jersey from the 21st of January 1851 to the 17th of January 1854 and then on the 17th of January 1854 Rodman M. Price became the 17th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 17th of January 1854 and Rodman M. Price is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 17th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest I am the Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from New Jersey's 5th district from the 4th of March 1851 to the 3rd of March last year which is very interesting information.

Back in 1911 and Rodman M. Price was the 17th Governor of New Jersey from the 17th of January 1854 to the 20th of January 1857 and then on the 20th of January 1857 William A. Newell became the 18th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 20th of January 1857 and William A. Newell is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 18th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest I was the Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from New Jersey's 2nd district from the 4th of March 1847 to the 3rd of March 1851 and now I am the 18th Governor of New Jersey which is very good for me.

Back in 1911 and was the 18th Governor of New Jersey from the 20th of January 1857 to the 17th of January 1860 and then on the 17th of January 1860 Charles Smith Olden became the 19th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 17th of January 1860 and Charles Smith Olden is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 19th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest next November is going to be the 1860 United States presidential election but that is not going to affect me because I am only the 19th Governor of New Jersey.

Back in 1911 and Charles Smith Olden was the 19th Governor of New Jersey from the 17th of January 1860 to the 20th of January 1863 and then on the 20th of January 1863 Joel Parker became the 20th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 20th of January 1863 and Joel Parker is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 20th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest in the south there is a civil war and I wonder how long it will last before it finish.

Back in 1911 and Joel Parker was the 20th Governor of New Jersey from the 20th of January 1863 to the 16th of January 1866 and then on the 16th of January 1866 Marcus Lawrence Ward became the 21st Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 16th of January 1866 and Marcus Lawrence Ward is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 21st Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest last year the civil war finished which is very good I suppose.

Back in 1911 and Marcus Lawrence Ward was the 21st Governor of New Jersey from the 16th of January 1866 to the 19th of January 1869 and then on the 19th of January 1869 Theodore Fitz Randolph became the 22nd Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 19th of January 1869 and Theodore Fitz Randolph is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 22nd Governor of New Jersey. Out of interest on the 31st of August 1776 William Livingston became the 1st Governor of New Jersey to do with Post-Colonial and on some day in 1701 Edward Hyde became the 1st colonial governor of New Jersey and today I am the 22nd Governor of New Jersey which make all 3 of us very special.

Back in 1911 and Theodore Fitz Randolph was the 22nd Governor of New Jersey from the 19th of January 1869 to the 16th of January 1872 and then on the 16th of January 1872 Joel Parker became the 20th Governor of New Jersey again.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 16th of January 1872 and Joel Parker is sitting at his old desk in his old office thinking to himself about his old job as the 20th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest at the moment Robert Gilchrist, Jr is the Attorney General of New Jersey and in the future that will be me.

Back in 1911 and Joel Parker was the 20th Governor of New Jersey again from the 16th of January 1872 to the 19th of January 1875 and then on the 19th of January 1875 Joseph D. Bedle became the 23rd Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 19th of January 1875 and Joseph D. Bedle is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 23rd Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest I was involved with the 1864 Democratic National Convention but that was less than 11 years ago and I have established already I really should stop living in the past and start looking to the future.

Back in 1911 and Joseph D. Bedle was the 23rd Governor of New Jersey from the 19th of January 1875 to the 15th of January 1878 and then on the 15th of January 1878 George B. McClellan became the 24th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 15th of January 1878 and George B. McClellan is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 24th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest I was a soldier in the Mexican-American War in the late 1840s and I was a soldier in the American Civil War in the early 1860s and in 1864 I tried to become the 17th President of the United States to do with the 1864 United States presidential election and everybody believed I was going to become the 17th President of the United States to do with the 1864 United States presidential election but I lost to Abraham Lincoln and because of that matter he continue being the 16th President of the United States thanks to the 1864 United States presidential election.

Back in 1911 and George B. McClellan was the 24th Governor of New Jersey from the 15th of January 1878 to the 18th of January 1881 and then on the 18th of January 1881 George C. Ludlow became the 25th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 18th of January 1881 and George C. Ludlow is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 25th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest this job has been going for over 100 years since the 31st of August 1776 and it probably will still exist 100 years from day on the 18th of January 1981.

Back in 1911 and George C. Ludlow was the 25th Governor of New Jersey from the 18th of January 1881 to the 15th of January 1884 and then on the 15th of January 1884 Leon Abbett became the 26th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 15th of January 1884 and Leon Abbett is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 26th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest Joseph Bloomfield and Peter Dumont Vroom and Daniel Haines and Joel Parker was all the Governor of New Jersey twice and in the future I should be the Governor of New Jersey for a 2nd time.

Back in 1911 and Leon Abbett was the 26th Governor of New Jersey from the 15th of January 1884 to the 18th of January 1887 and then on the 18th of January 1887 Robert Stockton Green became the 27th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 18th of January 1887 and Robert Stockton Green is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 27th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest there is less than 13 years away from the year 1900 and I am hoping that 13 years are not unlucky for me.

Back in 1911 and Robert Stockton Green was the 27th Governor of New Jersey from the 18th of January 1887 to the 21st of January 1890 and then on the 21st of January 1890 Leon Abbett became the 26th Governor of New Jersey again.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 21st of January 1890 and Leon Abbett is sitting at his old desk in his old office thinking to himself about his old job as the 26th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest this century has been going for slightly over 90 years and this century will end in slightly under 10 years and both of them together make me love the past and the future.

Back in 1911 and Leon Abbett was the 26th Governor of New Jersey again from the 21st of January 1890 to the 17th of January 1893 and then on the 17th of January 1893 George Theodore Werts became the 28th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 17th of January 1893 and George Theodore Werts is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 28th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest this century has been going for slightly over 93 years and this century will end in slightly under 7 years and both of them together are very interesting.

Back in 1911 and George Theodore Werts was the 28th Governor of New Jersey from the 17th of January 1893 to the 21st of January 1896 and then on the 21st of January 1896 John W. Griggs became the 29th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 21st of January 1896 and John W. Griggs is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 29th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest I do not care about the job because I want to become the United States Attorney General which I will personally make sure happens in the future.

Back in 1911 and John W. Griggs was the 29th Governor of New Jersey from the 21st of January 1896 to the 31st of January 1898 and then on the 1st of February 1898 Foster MacGowan Voorhees became the Acting Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 1st of February 1898 and Foster MacGowan Voorhees is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the Acting Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest at the moment it is the 1st of February 1898 and less than 2 years it is going to be the beginning of the new century and I am hoping that I will be still doing this job when that happens.

Back in 1911 and Foster MacGowan Voorhees was the Acting Governor of New Jersey from the 1st of February 1898 to the 18th of October 1898 and then on the 18th of October 1898 David Ogden Watkins became the Acting Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 18th of October 1898 and David Ogden Watkins is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the Acting Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest at the moment it is the 18th of October 1898 and less then 2 years it is going to be the beginning of the new century and I am hoping that I will be still doing this job when that happens.

Back in 1911 and David Ogden Watkins was the Acting Governor of New Jersey from the 18th of October 1898 to the 17th of January 1899 and then on the 17th of January 1899 Foster MacGowan Voorhees became the 30th Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 17th of January 1899 and Foster MacGowan Voorhees is sitting at his old desk in his old office thinking to himself about his new job as the 30th Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest at the moment it is the 17th of January 1899 and less than 1 year it is going to be the beginning of the new century and I am hoping that I will be still doing this job when that happens not like when I was the Acting Governor of New Jersey from the 1st of February 1898 to the 18th of October 1898.

Back in 1911 and Foster MacGowan Voorhees was the 30th Governor of New Jersey from the 17th of January 1899 to the 21st of January 1902 and then on the 21st of January 1902 Franklin Murphy became the 31st Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 21st of January 1902 and Franklin Murphy is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 31st Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest I have been alive for over 56 years but today could be the greatest day of my life.

Back in 1911 and Franklin Murphy was the 31st Governor of New Jersey from the 21st of January 1902 to the 17th of January 1905 and then on the 17th of January 1905 Edward C. Stokes became the 32nd Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 17th of January 1905 and Edward C. Stokes is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 32nd Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest at the moment this century has been going for 5 years and obviously I will be dead when this century is finished in less than 90 years.

Back in 1911 and Edward C. Stokes was the 32nd Governor of New Jersey from the 17th of January 1905 to the 21st of January 1908 and then on the 21st of January 1908 John Franklin Fort became the 33rd Governor of New Jersey.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 21st of January 1908 and John Franklin Fort is sitting at his new desk in his new office thinking to himself about his new job as the 33rd Governor of New Jersey.

Out of interest at the moment this decade is nearly over and I wonder what the next decade will be like.

Back in 1911 and John Franklin Fort was the 21st of January 1908 until today and out of interest I am hoping to be much betters then all of my predecessors.

Back in 1919 and I was the 34th Governor of New Jersey from the 17th of January 1911 to the 1st of March 1913 and then I was replaced with James Fielder and later I was a nominee to do with the 1912 United States presidential election.

In a flashback it is the 5th of November 1912 slightly before the beginning of the 1912 United States presidential election in the house of Woodrow Wilson Woodrow Wilson is lying on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I really want to become the 28th President of the United States and that will only happen if I win today's election and out of interest this is what is going to happen today in a couple of minutes I will have some drinks with some friends and then in a couple of hours I will go to today's election and I will defeat the former 26th President of the United States Theodore Roosevelt and because of that I will become the 28th President of the United States and then I will celebrate with some drinks with some friends.

Back in 1919 and obviously because of the 1912 United States presidential election I became the 28th President of the United States.

In a flashback it is the 4th of March 1913 and Woodrow Wilson is sitting at the desk of the President of the United States for the 1st time and because of that matter at the moment he is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest today I am the 28th President of the United States and because of that matter I can make serious changes that will still continue to happen well after I am dead and to go into more detail at the moment it is 1913 and when I am doing this job as the 28th President of the United States I will make serious changes that will still continue to exist 100 years from now in the year 2013 they might even still exist in the year 3013 and out of interest I have 27 predecessors and obviously that started with the 1st President of the United States George Washington on the 30th of April 1789.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 30th of April 1789 in office of the President of the United States which is not in the White House in Washington, DC because that has not been built yet and because of that matter the office of the President of the United States is in Samuel Osgood House in Manhattan in New York City and at the moment George Washington is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 1st President of the United States.

Out of interest this is a new world and starting today I am the leader of that new world.

Back in 1913 and George Washington was the 1st President of the United States from the 30th of April 1789 to the 4th of March 1797 and then on the 4th of March 1797 John Adams became the 2nd President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1797 in office of the President of the United States which is still not in the White House in Washington, DC because the White House will not be the residence of the Presidents of the United States until 1800 and because of that matter the office of the President of the United States is in President's House in Philadelphia in Pennsylvania and at the moment John Adams is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 2nd President of the United States.

Out of interest I was the 1st Vice President of the United States during the time George Washington was the 1st President of the United States and I have nearly no power but it is now my time to be the 1 with all the power and I do not care if I become more famous then George Washington.

Back in 1913 and John Adams was the 2nd President of the United States from the 4th of March 1797 to the 4th of March 1801 and then on the 4th of March 1801 Thomas Jefferson became the 3rd President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1801 in the office of the President of the United States which actually is the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment Thomas Jefferson is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 3rd President of the United States.

Out of interest I was the 2nd Vice President of the United States when John Adams was the 2nd President of the United States and he was very bad at his job and because of that matter I am hoping very much that I am 100 million times better then him.

Back in 1913 and Thomas Jefferson was the 3rd President of the United States from the 4th of March 1801 to the 4th of March 1809 and then on the 4th of March 1809 James Madison became the 4th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1809 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment James Madison is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 4th President of the United States.

Out of interest because of the 1808 United States presidential election I am now the 4th President of the United States and I am hoping to win the 1812 United States presidential election so I can become the 4th President of the United States for a 2nd time.

Back in 1913 and James Madison was the 4th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1809 to the 4th of March 1817 and then on the 4th of March 1817 James Monroe became the 5th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1817 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment James Monroe is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 5th President of the United States.

Out of interest today is a very good day for me and my great country and everybody else involved and everybody else who will be involved in the future.

Back in 1913 and James Monroe was the 5th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1817 to the 4th of March 1825 and then on the 4th of March 1825 John Quincy Adams became the 6th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1825 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment John Quincy Adams is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 6th President of the United States.

Out of interest my father was John Adams who was the 2nd President of the United States from the 4th of March 1797 to the 4th of March 1801 and out of interest my father John Adams is still alive and out of interest I am the 6th President of the United States because of the 1824 United States presidential election last December and I will be the 6th President of the United States from today to the 1828 United States presidential election in October 1828 which hopefully I will won and then I will be the 6th President of the United States from today to the 1832 United States presidential election in November 1832.

Back in 1913 and John Quincy Adams was the 6th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1825 to the 4th of March 1829 and then on the 4th of March 1829 Andrew Jackson became the 7th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1829 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment Andrew Jackson is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 7th President of the United States.

Out of interest I was a soldier in the American Revolutionary War in the 1880s and the Creek War in the 1810s and the War of 1812 in the 1810s and I was the Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Tennessee's At-Large district in the late 1790s and I was the United States Senator from Tennessee in the late 1790s and in the early part of this decade and I was the Military Governor of Florida in the early part of this decade and today I am the 7th President of the United States which is the best job I have ever had so far.

Back in 1913 and Andrew Jackson was the 7th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1829 to the 4th of March 1837 and then on the 4th of March 1837 Martin Van Buren became the 8th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1837 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment Martin Van Buren is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 8th President of the United States.

Out of interest this century has been going for slightly over 37 years and will continue to go for slightly under 43 years which by itself is very interesting information.

Back in 1913 and Martin Van Buren was the 8th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1837 to the 4th of March 1841 and then on the 4th of March 1841 William Henry Harrison became the 9th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1841 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment William Henry Harrison is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 9th President of the United States.

Out of interest I am the 9th man to do this job and because of that matter. I hope I do this job for a very long time.

Back in 1913 and William Henry Harrison was the 9th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1841 to when he died on the 4th of April 1841 and because of that matter on the 4th of April 1841 he was replaced with the 10th Vice President of the United States John Tyler who obviously became the 10th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of April 1841 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment John Tyler is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 10th President of the United States.

Out of interest today I am the 10th President of the United States to do with the death of my predecessor and out of interest 5 of my predecessors are dead but my predecessor is the only President of the United States to die in office and to go into more detail my predecessor Washington died in 1799 and Adams died in 1826 and Jefferson died in 1826 and Madison died in 1836 and Monroe died in 1831 and the other Adams is still alive and Jackson is still alive and Van Buren is still alive and I have already established information about the death of my predecessor and because of that matter I might as well begin with the job of the 10th President of the United States.

Back in 1913 and John Tyler was the 10th President of the United States from the 4th of April 1841 to the 4th of March 1845 and then on the 4th of March 1845 James K. Polk became the 11th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1845 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment James K. Polk is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 11th President of the United States.

Out of interest this is a good day for me enough said.

Back in 1913 and James K. Polk was the 11th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1845 to the 4th of March 1849 and then on the 4th of March 1849 Zachary Taylor became the 12th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1849 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment Zachary Taylor is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 12th President of the United States.

Out of interest at the moment it is 1849 and during this year last January a woman called Elizabeth Blackwell was awarded her M.D by the Medical Institute of Geneva in New York and became the 1st woman doctor and during this year last month my predecessor James K. Polk became the 1st President of the United States to have his photograph taken and out of interest I have no time for the past because it is time for the future and because of the concept of that no more of the past and only information about the future.

Back in 1913 and Zachary Taylor was the 12th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1849 to when he died on the 9th of July 1850 and because of that matter on the 9th of July 1850 he was replaced with the 12th Vice President of the United States Millard Fillmore who obviously became the 13th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 9th of July 1850 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment Millard Fillmore is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 13th President of the United States.

Out of interest I am married and I have been married to a woman called Abigail Powers since 1826 and we have a son called Millard Powers Fillmore and he was born in 1828 and probably in the future we will have another child probably a daughter.

Back in 1913 and Millard Fillmore was the 13th President of the United States from the 9th of July 1850 to the 4th of March 1853 and then on the 4th of March 1853 Franklin Pierce became the 14th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1853 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment Franklin Pierce is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 14th President of the United States.

Out of interest today is the 4th of March 1853 and 100 years from now it is going to the 4th of March 1953 and in that year on the 20th of January 1953 Dwight D. Eisenhower who will not be born for over 37 years on the 14th of October 1890 is going to become the 34th President of the United States but I cannot remember why I know that particular piece of information from about 100 years in the future.

Back in 1913 and Franklin Pierce was the 14th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1853 to the 4th of March 1857 and then on the 4th of March 1857 James Buchanan became the 15th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1857 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment James Buchanan is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 15th President of the United States.

Out of interest if I was a woman called Mary Todd Lincoln I would establish that I believe in talking to dead people and if I believe in that I would talk to the horror writer Edgar Allan Poe who died in 1849 for the obvious matter that he was 1 of the world's greatest writers when he was not dead and now years after he died.

Back in 1913 and James Buchanan was the 15th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1857 to the 4th of March 1861 and then on the 4th of March 1861 Abraham Lincoln became the 16th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1861 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment Abraham Lincoln is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 16th President of the United States.

Out of interest 11 years ago in the year 1850 a romantic work of fiction in a historical setting called the Scarlet Letter was publication and I read it when it came out and out of interest I do not really care about this particular job and there is nothing more I can say on that subject.

Back in 1913 and Abraham Lincoln was the 16th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1861 until he was assassinated on the 15th of April 1865 and because of the assassination Andrew Johnson became the 17th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 15th of April 1865 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment Andrew Johnson is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 17th President of the United States.

Out of interest Hannibal Hamlin was the 15th Vice President of the United States from the 4th of April 1861 until the 4th of last month when he was replaced with me and because of a particular assassination I am now in charge of the whole country that is very good for me and very bad for Hannibal Hamlin and Abraham Lincoln.

Back in 1913 and Andrew Johnson was the 17th President of the United States from the 15th of April 1865 to the 4th of March 1869 and on the 4th of March 1869 Ulysses S. Grant became the 18th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1869 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment Ulysses S. Grant is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 18th President of the United States.

Out of interest later in the year the Pacific Railroad is going to open even though it started to be built in 1863 and when that happens I am going to be there even those I am an old drunk.

Back in 1913 and Ulysses S. Grant was the 18th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1869 to the 4th of March 1877 and on the 4th of March 1877 Rutherford B. Hayes became the 19th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1877 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment Rutherford B. Hayes is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 19th President of the United States.

Out of interest 17 of my predecessors are now dead and I am going to be 1 of those particular dead predecessors sometime in the future and that is just something I have to put up with.

Back in 1913 and Rutherford B. Hayes was the 19th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1877 to the 4th of March 1881 and on the 4th of March 1881 James A. Garfield became the 20th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1881 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment James A. Garfield is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 20th President of the United States.

Out of interest I imagine this job is going to be very good for me but it is hard to tell that right now.

Back in 1913 and James A. Garfield was the 20th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1881 until he was assassinated and replaced with Chester A. Arthur on the 19th of September 1881.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 19th of September 1881 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment Chester A. Arthur is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 21th President of the United States.

Out of interest how I got this job was very tragic but I am hoping to make up for that in the future.

Back in 1913 and Chester A. Arthur was the 21th President of the United States from the 19th of September 1881 to the 4th of March 1885 and on the 4th of March 1885 Grover Cleveland became the 22th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1885 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment Grover Cleveland is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 22th President of the United States.

Out of interest I do not really see a future with this job and is nothing else I can say on that matter.

Back in 1913 and Grover Cleveland was the 22th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1885 to the 4th of March 1889 and on the 4th of March 1889 Benjamin Harrison became the 23th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1889 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment Benjamin Harrison is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 23th President of the United States.

Out of interest this particular job has existed for about 100 years since 1789 and the way it is going it will probably be around another 100 years in 1989 and that is something very interesting to think about.

Back in 1913 and Benjamin Harrison was the 23th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1889 to the 4th of March 1893 and on the 4th of March 1893 Grover Cleveland did the job again as the 24th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1893 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment Grover Cleveland is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 24th President of the United States.

Out of interest here I am again doing the job again which in my particular situation is very good because today I am the 1st person to be the President of the United States more than 1 times that in the future will make me very unique and worth remembering.

Back in 1913 and Grover Cleveland was the 24th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1893 to the 4th of March 1897 and on the 4th of March 1897 William McKinley became the 25th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1897 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment William McKinley is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 25th President of the United States.

Out of interest in less than 3 years it is going to be the beginning of the new century and I have a very good feeling about that particular future century.

Back in 1913 and William McKinley was the 25th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1897 until he was assassinated and replace with Theodore Roosevelt on the 14th of September 1901.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 14th of September 1901 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment Theodore Roosevelt is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 26th President of the United States.

Out of interest my predecessor was assassinated at what some people are calling the 1901 Pan-American Exposition and I am now replacing him and right now I could be thinking to myself about my long history with politics and being a soldier with the Spanish–American War in the end of the last decade/the end of the last century and being involved with the New York City Police Department in the beginning of the last decade but I have no time because I need to get to work.

Back in 1913 and Theodore Roosevelt was the 26th President of the United States from the 14th of September 1901 to the 4th of March 1909 and on the 4th of March 1909 William Howard Taft became the 27th President of the United States.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 4th of March 1909 in the office of the President of the United States in the White House in Washington, DC and at the moment William Howard Taft is sitting at his new desk and is thinking to himself about his new job as the 27th President of the United States.

Out of interest my predecessor Theodore Roosevelt helped me to get this job on the grounds that I would do his politics but I am not going to and that is because I am planning on doing my own thing and not being like other people.

Back in 1913 and William Howard Taft was the 27th President of the United States from the 4th of March 1909 to today and I became the 28th President of the United States to do with the 1912 United States presidential election last November and I will continue to do the job until the 1916 United States presidential election.

Back in 1919 and now I must get back to work.

Back in 2010 and that is what I got so far and obviously I will be keep going with the story until it is in the 1920s especially because in real life Woodrow Wilson died in 1924.

That is interesting information.

That is the right ideal.

In another flashback it is Tuesday the 5th of January 2010 in at art museum in New York City Ally and Austin and 2 people called Max Black and Caroline Wesbox Channing are having a conversation and at the moment Ally is talking to Max Black.

Out of interest my name is Ally and I write songs such as the famous song fuck love and this is my best friend Austin and he is a great performer and bad at writing songs and the concept of the partnership between us is I write songs but because I have stayed fright I can never perform my own songs so he does it for me and what is up with you?

My name is Max and me and my best friend Caroline are 2 Broke Girls but we are trying to save up for a business to do with making cupcakes.

Then Austin looked at Caroline and started talking to her.

Out of interest is what your best friend saying correct?

Yes it is and hopefully our business to do with making cupcakes will actually happen in the future and out of interest me and my best friend Max have seen your songs on the Internet and you 2 should never stop doing what you do best.

That is the right idea.

Later in the day in a science classroom in a boarding school in Canada Ally and Austin and a teenage teacher called Adam Young are sitting at the front of the class and at the moment the teenage teacher called Adam Young is talking to Austin.

Out of interest the concept of my life is very simple I am 14-years-old and I have been since the beginning of the year and I have been working for this boarding school as a science teacher since the beginning of this year and there is a teenage girl whose name is Echo Zizzleswift and I really want to get with her in a fucking way and out of interest what is up with you?

As you probably already know my name is Austin and I am a great performer and bad at writing songs and the concept of the partnership between me and the girl sitting next to me she writes songs and I performed them and it is a concept that is going to work for a very long time.

That sounds very good to me and out of interest you 2 should never stop doing what you do best.

That is the right idea Ally and Austin said at the same time.

In another flashback it is Wednesday the 6th of January 2010 sometime in the morning in the music shop Ally and Austin are video chatting a teenage girl in New York City and at the moment Ally is talking to the teenage girl.

Out of interest my name is Ally and I am a writer of songs even know I have not written anything since last Saturday and what do you do?

My name is Rebecca Harper and I write for a team newspaper called Teen BUZZ and I have been since the beginning of this year and out of interest I love you 2 to do with your great songs and his great singing.

Then Austin looked at the teenage girl and started talking to her.

Out of interest everything you are saying is very interesting and out of interest would you like to join us in writing a song?

Yes maybe next month and out of interest you 2 should never stop doing what you do best.

That is the right idea.

Later in the day Ally and Austin are video chatting a teenage girl in France and at the moment Ally is talking to the particular girl.

Out of interest can you tell us about yourself?

My name is Bailey Pickett and for the last 5 years I have been going to a school on a ship and very soon me and my boyfriend are going to be celebrating our anniversary in France and hopefully the anniversary will be very good for both of us and out of interest you 2 should never stop doing what you do best.

That is the right idea Ally and Austin said at the same time.

In another flashback it is Thursday the 7th of January 2010 sometime in the morning in the music shop Ally and Austin are video chatting a gay teenage boy in New York City and at the moment Ally is talking to the gay teenage boy.

Out of interest I believe you know who we are because I believe you are a fan of us but we do not know about you.

My name is Alex Russo and I am a fan of yours and your new best friend and your songs and his performing and all of us should write a song together maybe next month.

That is a very good idea Ally and Austin sad at the same time.

That is the right idea and you 2 should never stop doing what you do best.

Later in the day Ally and Austin are video chatting a teenage girl in California and at the moment Ally is talking to the particular girl.

Out of interest can you tell us about yourself?

My name is Lola Luftnagle and I am best friends with the famous singer Hannah Montana and me and my particular best friend should come to Florida and meet both of you and do a bunch of songs together but not until the month after next.

That sounds very good to both of us Ally and Austin sad at the same time.

And out of interest you 2 should never stop doing what you do best.

That is the right idea Ally and Austin said at the same time.

In another flashback it is Friday the 8th of January 2010 sometime in the morning in the music shop Ally and Austin are video chatting an old man in Chicago and at the moment Ally is talking to the old man.

Out of interest you are Roger Ebert the famous movie critic and you know who we are because you are the 1 who contacted us and out of interest what do you want?

Last year there was a movie called Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience and it was terrible but still you 2 should do a movie about your partnership.

That sounds like a very good idea and that is why it should happen Ally and Austin sad at the same time. That is completely correct and you 2 should never stop doing what you do best.

In another flashback it is Saturday the 9th of January 2010 sometime in the morning in the music shop Ally and Austin are video chatting a little old man somewhere else in America and at the moment Ally is talking to the little the old man.

Out of interest you are Gore Vidal and you are a legend when it comes to writings and out of interest what can we help you with?

Even though I do not care about people like you and your new best friend I believe you should keep going with your partnership especially because I was once in a partnership with a man called Howard Austen from 1950 until he dies in 2003 especially because both of you are very good and out of interest throughout my life I have met many talented people such as Tennessee Williams who died in 1983 and Andy Warhol who died in 1987 and John F. Kennedy who was assassinated in 1963 and Robert F. Kennedy who was assassinated in 1968 and Jacqueline Bouvier who died in 1994 and who I was a little bit related to by marriage to do with my long dead father and now you 2 and you 2 should never stop doing what you do best.

In another flashback it is Sunday the 10th of January 2010 sometime in the morning in the music shop Ally and Austin are video chatting a teenage girl in West Virginia and at the moment Ally is talking to the teenage girl.

Out of interest because we are famous you know who we are but we do not know who you are and because of that matter who are you?

My name is Skylar Neese and I am of no importance but you 2 are and you 2 should never stop doing what you do best.

Back on the Monday the 11th of January 2010 Ally is still talking to Austin.

Out of interest we are going to think up a new song even if it takes the rest of the month.

That is the right idea.

Later on Tuesday the 12th of January 2010 sometime in the morning in the practice room Ally and Austin are sitting at the piano and at the moment Ally is talking to Austin.

Out of interest we have not invented a new song since we sorted out fuck love the Saturday before last Saturday on the 2nd but I still believe that we are going to think up a new song even if it takes the rest of the month and out of interest I was thinking about writing a book about the scow schooner Alma and this is what I got so far.

Sometime in 1959 the scow schooner Alma is floating underneath the Golden Gate Bridge.

Then the scow schooner Alma started thinking to itself about its situation.

I have been in this location thousands of times since 1937 when this Bridge was built and I can think of a particular memory that is more important than any other memories I can think of when it comes to this bridge and because of that I will now think about that particular memory.

In a flashback it is June 1945 and the scow schooner Alma is floating next to the Golden Gate Bridge and at the moment the scow schooner Alma is thinking to itself about its life.

At the moment I am over 50-years-old and I have been used thousands of times which is very good because I like to be useful.

Then suddenly a little girl landed on top of the scow schooner Alma.

Then the scow schooner Alma started talking to the little girl.

Hello little girl what is your name?

My name is Marilyn DeMont.

How old are you?

I am 5-years-old.

How did you get into this situation?

My father told me to jump over the side of the Golden Gate Bridge and commit suicide by drowning and my father himself will jump over the side of the Golden Gate Bridge and commit suicide by drowning when he finished drinking a bottle of whiskey.

Until that happens may I have a conversation with you?

Yes you may.

Okay and out of interest do you really want to die by committing suicide by drowning?

No but suicide runs in my family.

Can you go into more detail about that?

Yes I can and to go into more detail about my family and suicide at the beginning of the year my father got an offer that he could not refuse.

In a flashback in a flashback it is January 1945 on the Golden Gate Bridge that is covered in fog Marilyn DeMont's father and another man are standing in the middle of the part of the Golden Gate Bridge where people walk to get across the Golden Gate Bridge even though it is completely foggy and the 2 men cannot see each other at all and at the moment the other man is talking to Marilyn DeMont's father even though he cannot see him.

Out of interest sir I am going to make you an offer you cannot refuse.

And what is that offer?

In Africa there is a diamond mine called the Premier Mine that has-been going since 1902 and is famous for the Cullinan Diamond that was discovered in 1905.

I did know that.

But what you probably do not know is in Africa some distance away from the Premier Mine there is a diamond mine that does not have a name and that has been going since last November and that is filled with diamonds just waiting to be removed from the diamond mine with no name.

That is very interesting and out of interest what will it take to remove the diamonds from the diamond mine with no name?

To remove the diamonds from the diamond mine with no name you must pay me $2,000,000.

That sounds very good to me.

I knew you was going to say that.

Back to normal.

And because of that mysterious con man my father lost $2,000,000 in a fake diamond mine and last February my father got another offer he could not refuse.

In a flashback in a flashback it is February 1945 on the Golden Gate Bridge that is covered in fog Marilyn DeMont's father and another man are standing in the middle of the part of the Golden Gate Bridge where people walk to get across the Golden Gate Bridge even though it is completely foggy and the 2 men cannot see each other at all and at the moment the other man is talking to Marilyn DeMont's father even though he cannot see him.

Out of interest sir I am going to make you an offer you cannot refuse.

And what is that offer?

In 1890 Battersea Bridge over the River Thames opens in London.

I know that.

But what you probably do not know is in London some distance away from Battersea Bridge over the River Thames in London there is going to be another Bridge that needs to be built.

That is very interesting and out of interest what will it take to build the Bridge that needs to be built?

To build the Bridge that needs to be built you must pay me $1,500,000.

That sounds very good to me.

I knew you was going to say that.

Back to normal.

And because of that mysterious con man my father lost $1,500,000 in a fake Bridge and last March my father got another offer he could not refuse.

In a flashback in a flashback it is March 1945 on the Golden Gate Bridge that is covered in fog Marilyn DeMont's father and another man are standing in the middle of the part of the Golden Gate Bridge where people walk to get across the Golden Gate Bridge even though it is completely foggy and the 2 men cannot see each other at all and at the moment the other man is talking to Marilyn DeMont's father even though he cannot see him.

Out of interest sir I am going to make you an offer you cannot refuse.

And what is that offer?

Last year on the 2nd of March was the night of the 16th Academy Awards and later this month on the 15th will be the 17th Academy Awards.

I know that.

But what you probably do not know is the movie director D. W. Griffith is directing another movie but the movie has no name and we need some money so we can finish the movie and have it released before the 15th of this month so it can be nominated at the 17th Academy Awards.

That is very interesting and out of interest what will it take to finish the movie with no name and have it released before the 15th of this month so it can be nominated at the 17th Academy Awards?

To finish the movie with no name and have it released before the 15th of this month so it can be nominated at the 17th Academy Awards you must pay me $5,500,000.

That sounds very good to me.

I knew you was going to say that.

Back to normal.

And because of that mysterious con man my father lost $5,500,000 in a fake movie and last April my father got another offer he could not refuse.

In a flashback in a flashback it is April 1945 on the Golden Gate Bridge that is covered in fog Marilyn DeMont's father and another man are standing in the middle of the part of the Golden Gate Bridge where people walk to get across the Golden Gate Bridge even though it is completely foggy and the 2 men cannot see each other at all and at the moment the other man is talking to Marilyn DeMont's father even though he cannot see him.

Out of interest sir I am going to make you an offer you cannot refuse.

And what is that offer?

Last October from the 4th to the 9th was the 1944 World Series of Baseball and on the 1st of January this year was the 1945 Sugar Bowl and last December on the 17th was the 1944 NFL Championship Game and last July on the 11th was the 1944 Major League Baseball All-Star Game.

I know that.

What you probably do not know is the 1945 World Series of Baseball and a 2nd 1945 Sugar Bowl and the 1945 NFL Championship Game and the 1945 Major League Baseball All-Star Game are going to be on the same day at the same place at the same time but it needs money for it to happen.

That is very interesting and out of interest what will it take to make the 1945 World Series of Baseball and a 2nd 1945 Sugar Bowl and the 1945 NFL Championship Game and the 1945 Major League Baseball All-Star Game go on the same day at the same place at the same time?

To make the 1945 World Series of Baseball and a 2nd 1945 Sugar Bowl and the 1945 NFL Championship Game and the 1945 Major League Baseball All-Star Game go on the same day at the same place at the same time you must pay me $7,000,000.

That sounds very good to me.

I knew you was going to say that.

Back to normal.

And because of that mysterious con man my father lost $7,000,000 in a fake culmination of the 1945 World Series of Baseball and a 2nd 1945 Sugar Bowl and the 1945 NFL Championship Game and the 1945 Major League Baseball All-Star Game and last month my father got another offer he could not refuse.

In a flashback in a flashback it is May 1945 on the Golden Gate Bridge that is covered in fog Marilyn DeMont's father and another man are standing in the middle of the part of the Golden Gate Bridge where people walk to get across the Golden Gate Bridge even though it is completely foggy and the 2 men cannot see each other at all and at the moment the other man is talking to Marilyn DeMont's father even though he cannot see him.

Out of interest sir I am going to make you an offer you cannot refuse.

And what is that offer?

At the moment Harry S. Truman is the 33rd President of the United States and he has-been since last month to do with the death of his predecessor Franklin D. Roosevelt and the next United States presidential election is in November 1948.

I know that.

What you probably do not know is Harry S. Truman will be assassinated next month if I can get the money to get the person to assassinate Harry S. Truman.

That is very interesting and out of interest what will it take to pay the person to assassinate Harry S. Truman?

To pay the person to assassinate Harry S. Truman you must pay me $1,000,000.

That sounds very good to me.

I knew you was going to say that.

Back to normal.

And because of that mysterious con man my father lost $1,000,000 in a fake conspiracy to assassinate the 33rd President of the United States Harry S. Truman and earlier this month my father got another offer he could not refuse.

In a flashback in a flashback it is earlier in the month on the Golden Gate Bridge that is covered in fog Marilyn DeMont's father and another man are standing in the middle of the part of the Golden Gate Bridge where people walk to get across the Golden Gate Bridge even though it is completely foggy and the 2 men cannot see each other at all and at the moment the other man is talking to Marilyn DeMont's father even though he cannot see him.

Out of interest sir I am going to make you an offer you cannot refuse.

And what is that offer?

1876 was the year of the 1876 United States presidential election and 1928 was the year of the 1928 Okeechobee hurricane and 1900 was the year of the 1900 Galveston hurricane and 1906 was the year of the 1906 San Francisco earthquake.

I did know that.

What you probably do not know is I am from an organisation that wants to build a Time Machine.

That is very interesting and out of interest what will it take to build the Time Machine?

To build the Time Machine you must pay me $100,000,000.

That sounds very good to me.

I knew you was going to say that.

Back to normal.

And because of that mysterious con man my father lost $100,000,000 in a fake Time Machine and in all my father lost $117,000,000 in this year alone and now I will talk about my grandfather and his suicide in 1929 and to go into more detail in 1924 my grandfather became a unofficial movie director at the movie studios Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and because of that my grandfather co-directed a number of movies with a number of famous movie directors and to go into more detail about that in 1924 the movie studios Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer made the movie Revelation and my grandfather was unofficially the co-directed on the movie with the movie director George D. Baker.

In a flashback in a flashback it is around the early part of 1924 in the movie studio Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer in the filming room of the movie Revelation and at the moment Marilyn DeMont's future grandfather is talking to the movie director George D. Baker.

Out of interest George what is the storyline of this movie?

The storyline of this movie is whatever I want the storylines of movie to be because that is how that works when you are a movie director you make the decisions and nobody can tell you otherwise.

That sounds very good.

That is the right idea because out of interest when you are a movie director there are many good things about the job such as plenty of money and women and girls offering to have sex with you all of the time and respect and the chance to work with the world's greatest actors.

Those things sound like very good things to have.

That is what I am saying to you.

Back in 1945 and in the 1920s my grandfather co-directed many movies but mostly uncredited and he went to many parties to do with that and a time period known as the Roaring Twenties and because of those matters my grandfather believed the 1920s was a giant party like millions of other people but in 1929 something happen and that something is commonly referred to as the Wall Street Crash of 1929 and in that something millions of people lost all their money and led to a time period known as the Great Depression and a number of people involved with Wall Street and a number of other people committed suicide and my grandfather was 1 of those people.

In a flashback in a flashback it is around the end part of October 1929 in the giant mansion that belongs to Marilyn DeMont's future grandfather Marilyn DeMont's future grandfather is reading a newspaper.

Then Marilyn DeMont's future grandfather stops reading the newspaper and started thinking to himself about the information he read in the newspaper.

According to this newspaper I have lost all of my money and to go into more detail yesterday I had over $20 million to do with the stock market and now I have nothing to do with the stock market crashing and because of that matter I am now going to commit suicide in a very unique way as soon as I think of a very unique way to commit suicide.

Then Marilyn DeMont's future grandfather walked to the roof of his mansion and to the edge of the roof of his mansion where he started thinking to himself about his situation.

I really do not need a very unique way to commit suicide and because of that matter I will now establish a reason why I should not commit suicide by jumping off my mansion and if the reason is not good enough I will commit suicide by jumping off my mansion and now I will establish a reason why I should not commit suicide by jumping off my mansion and because of that the reason why I should not commit suicide by jumping off my mansion is because the world will miss me and because that is not a good enough reason why not to commit suicide by jumping off my mansion I will go ahead and just do it.

Then Marilyn DeMont's future grandfather jumped off the roof of his mansion.

Then when Marilyn DeMont's future grandfather was falling through the air he started thinking to himself about his situation.

In less than 2 minutes I will be dead from committing suicide by jumping off my mansion which is obviously something I have to get over because at the moment I am at the point of no return and there is completely no way out of me committing suicide by jumping off my mansion because I am already halfway there and to go into more detail I will be dead from committing suicide by jumping off my mansion in less than a minute and because of that matter I might as well established the concept of my last-minute and because of that matter I will establish I have had a very good life especially in the way of co-directing movies unofficially and socialising with thousands of people who was famous and because of those matters it is really too bad that it has to end like this but like I have already established that is obviously something I have to get over because at the moment I am at the point of no return and there is completely no way out of me committing suicide by jumping off my mansion because I am already halfway there especially at the moment when I will be dead in less than 30 seconds from committing suicide by jumping off my mansion and because of that matter I will now establish my last ever bit of information and that will be I used to be a great unofficial co-movie director and now I am going to die.

Then Marilyn DeMont's future grandfather died from hitting the ground so in other words Marilyn DeMont's future grandfather died from committing suicide by jumping off his mansion.

Back in 1945 and that was the suicide of my grandfather in 1929 and now I will talk about my great-grandfather and his suicide in 1916 and to go into more detail in 1914 my great-grandfather became a soldier to do with the war in Germany to do with the Western Front and to go into more detail in 1914 my great-grandfather went into the Battle of the Frontiers.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 7th of August 1914 in Lorraine in Belgium in the trenches to do with the Battle of the Frontiers and at the moment Marilyn DeMont's future great-grandfather is having a conversation with a man called John French and to go into more detail at the moment a man called John French is talking to Marilyn DeMont's future great-grandfather.

Out of interest young man I have been a soldier since 1866 and because of that I know a good battle when I see 1 and this battle is going to be a good 1.

That is interesting information.

That is where you are correct young man.

Back in 1945 and my great-grandfather was in a number of battles to do with the war in Germany and in 1916 my grandfather was in the Battle of the Somme and he committed suicide.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 1st of November 1916 at 12.00 AM in the trenches to do with the Battle of the Somme to do with the war in Germany and at the moment Marilyn DeMont's future great-grandfather is laying in the mud completely covered in mud and at the moment he is thinking to himself about his situation.

This battle is being going for 4 months and because of that this battle seems like it is never going to end and because of that I am going to commit suicide and I could over analyse that but I am not going to I am just going to commit suicide.

Then Marilyn DeMont's future great-grandfather pulled out a revolver and put it up to his head and continued thinking to himself about his situation.

At the moment I am going to commit suicide and because of that I will now establish my last ever bit of information and that will be I am a brave war hero but I do not care because I want to commit suicide no matter what I established to myself about not committing suicide and because of that matter I will do this.

Then Marilyn DeMont's future great-grandfather pulled the trigger on the revolver which made the bullet go out of the revolver and into the head of Marilyn DeMont's future great-grandfather which made Marilyn DeMont's future great-grandfather die nearly instantly.

Back in 1945 and that was the suicide of my great-grandfather in 1916 and now I will talk about my great-great-grandfather and his suicide in 1893 and to go into more detail in 1893 my great-great-grandfather went to the 1893 Chicago World's Fair.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 1st of May 1893 which is the 1st day of the 1893 Chicago World's Fair and at the moment Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather is sitting in a seat in the Ferris wheel the Chicago Wheel and at the moment Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather is thinking to himself about his situation.

Today is a very good day because this is a very big anniversary to celebrate and the whole of this World's Fair will probably be something I will never forget.

Back in 1945 and apparently when my great-great-grandfather was at the 1893 Chicago World's Fair he had a meeting with the American serial killer H. H. Holmes.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 1st of October 1893 at 9.00 AM in the Hotel to do with the building belonging to the American serial killer H. H. Holmes that in the future will be known as the murder Castle in the room of Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather and the American serial killer H. H. Holmes are both sitting in chairs drinking whiskey and smoking Cuban cigars and at the moment the American serial killer H. H. Holmes is talking to Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather.

I believe you wanted to talk to me and not just drink whiskey and smoke Cuban cigars.

You are correct I do want to talk to you.

What do you want to talk to me about?

Let me explain this to you slowly.

If you want to.

Okay then you are a murderer.

I have no idea what you are talking about.

I am not here to play games with you and because of that you might as well just admit that your name is H. H. Holmes and you are an evil serial killer.

Okay in the scenario that you are correct about me what do you want from me?

I want you to kill me.

I do not understand what do you mean you want me to kill you?

I mean I am bored with my life and because of that I should die but I am religious and because of that if I commit suicide I will go to hell and because of that I need you to kill me.

What is in it for me?

I will pay you $2.000.000 to kill me.

Okay then I will do it and out of interest when do you want me to kill you?

I want you to kill me tonight at midnight and that is after I deal with a number of things.

Okay then tonight at midnight you will die.

Later at 10.00 AM in the room of Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather is laying on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking to himself about his situation.

Later in 14 hours the murderer H. H. Holmes will murder me and out of interest the reason I know the information about the murderer H. H. Holmes is because I actually have common sense and I can see that on certain days in the last couple of months some people have gone into their hotel rooms and have never been seen again and instead of getting the police and having him executed for murder like what will probably happened to him eventually I asked him to murder me and that is just because I am bored and want to die and my best option for that to happen is to get murdered by somebody who has been murdering people for an unknown amount of time and who has murdered an unknown number of people and out of interest there is no point me trying to get out of it or trying to overthink it because no matter what happens I will die in 14 hours.

Later at 11.00 AM in the room of Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather is still laying on his bed still staring at the ceiling still thinking to himself about his situation.

Later in 13 hours the murderer H. H. Holmes will murder me and out of interest my father committed suicide in 1863 during the battle of Gettysburg to do with the American Civil War and my grandfather committed suicide in 1847 during the Siege of Veracruz to do with the Mexican–American War and my great-grandfather committed suicide in 1827 during the Battle of Navarino to do with the Greek War of Independence and my great-great-grandfather committed suicide in 1815 during the Hundred Days to do with the Napoleonic Wars and my great-great-great-grandfather committed suicide in 1800 during the Action of 1 January 1800 to do with the Quasi-War to do with the French Revolutionary Wars and 2 of my uncles committed suicide in the 1850s to do with the Crimean War but I do not know the details about that and there was a number of other occasions especially wars in the 1800s that led to relatives of mine committing suicide and because of all of that I am going to commit suicide by assisted suicide by the murderer H. H. Holmes in 13 hours no matter what happens.

Later at 12.00 PM in the room of Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather is still laying on his bed still staring at the ceiling still thinking to himself about his situation.

Later in 12 hours the murderer H. H. Holmes will murder me and out of interest in 1810 a man called Theodore Hook was responsible for an incident called the Berners Street hoax and to go into more detail about the Berners Street hoax Theodore Hook made a bet with his friend Samuel Beazley that he could transform any house in London into the most talked-about address in a week and he did that by sending out thousands of letters in the name of Mrs Tottenham who lived at 54 Berners Street and the thousands of letters requested deliveries and visitors and assistance and because of all that on the 27th of November 1810 at 5.00 AM a Chimney sweep arrived to sweep the chimneys of Mrs Tottenham's house but the maid who answered the door informed him that no Chimney sweep had been requested and that his services was not required and a few moments later another Chimney sweep presented himself and he was sent away as well and after he was sent away another Chimney sweep presented himself and he was sent away as well and they was 3 of 12 Chimney sweeps that presented themselves and was sent away and after the 12th Chimney sweep was sent away a fleet of carts carrying large deliveries of coal began to arrive followed by a series of cakemakers delivering large wedding cakes followed by doctors followed by lawyers followed by priests summoned to minister to someone in the house they had been told was dying followed by Fishmongers followed by shoemakers followed by over a dozen pianos followed by 6 stout men bearing an organ followed by a number of dignitaries including the Governor of the Bank of England John Pearse and the Duke of York and Albany and the Archbishop of Canterbury Charles Manners-Sutton and the Lord Mayor of the City of London Joshua Smith and a number of the people was outside of 54 Berners Street and because of all that the narrow streets soon became very busy with tradesmen and onlookers and dignitaries and visits continued until the early evening which led to a large part of London coming to a standstill but that is not worth thinking about.

Later at 1.00 PM in the room of Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather is still laying on his bed still staring at the ceiling still thinking to himself about his situation.

Later in 11 hours the murderer H. H. Holmes will murder me and out of interest when I was a young man I was a student at Columbia University in New York City for a number of years and to go into more detail I was born on the 1st of January 1860 in New York City and I was a student at Columbia University from about the middle part of January 1868 to the middle part of 1880 when I got a job as a teacher at Columbia University and out of interest I still am a teacher at Columbia University and that means I have been a teacher at Columbia University for 13 years which obviously will end in 11 hours when the murderer H. H. Holmes murders me.

Later at 2.00 PM in the room of Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather is still laying on his bed still staring at the ceiling still thinking to himself about his situation.

Later in 10 hours the murderer H. H. Holmes will murder me and out of interest I have a son who is 3 years old and like me and a number of my relatives he will eventually commit suicide.

Later at 3.00 PM in the room of Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather is still laying on his bed still staring at the ceiling still thinking to himself about his situation.

Later in 9 hours the murderer H. H. Holmes will murder me and out of interest in the many years that I have been a teacher at Columbia University I have been sent to a number of Universitys around the world such as the University of Vienna where I met my friend Sigmund Freud in 1881 and out of interest I would like to believe in the future people like my friend Sigmund Freud well commit suicide in the way of assisted suicide.

Later at 4.00 PM in the room of Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather is still laying on his bed still staring at the ceiling still thinking to himself about his situation.

Later in 8 hours the murderer H. H. Holmes will murder me and out of interest in about 20 minutes I should send a letter to my wife and my son and tell them I am going to commit suicide in a manner of speaking because about the time the letter actually gets to them I already would be dead.

Later at 5.00 PM in the room of Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather is still laying on his bed still staring at the ceiling still thinking to himself about his situation.

Later in 7 hours the murderer H. H. Holmes will murder me and out of interest the captain in the Confederate States of America military officer Captain James William Boyd mysteriously disappeared in 1865 and to go into more detail in February 1865 Captain James William Boyd was release from a prisoner of war camp and he was supposed to show up for a rendezvous with his son to go to Mexico at the end of the American Civil War but he mysteriously disappeared instead and out of interest it is believed Captain James William Boyd was killed in the place of John Wilkes Booth the man who assassinated the 16th President of the United States Abraham Lincoln on the 15th of April 1865 and it is mostly believed John Wilkes Booth died on the 26th of April 1865 but in this scenario John Wilkes Booth did not die on the 26th of April 1865 Captain James William Boyd did and out of interest in this scenario John Wilkes Booth or Captain James William Boyd died from being shot by the Union Army soldier Boston Corbett who out of interest mysteriously disappeared in 1888 but it is believed he died in the Great Hinckley Fire that happened on the 1st of September 1894 and out of interest that is all very interesting information especially if you think about it leading up to your own death.

Later at 6.00 PM in the room of Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather is still laying on his bed still staring at the ceiling still thinking to himself about his situation.

Later in 6 hours the murderer H. H. Holmes will murder me and out of interest when it comes to Canadian federal elections there has been the 1867 Canadian federal election and the 1872 Canadian federal election and the 1874 Canadian federal election and the 1878 Canadian federal election and the 1882 Canadian federal election and the 1887 Canadian federal election and the 1891 Canadian federal election and I would go into more detail but I am not into Canadian politics.

Later at 7.00 PM in the room of Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather is still laying on his bed still staring at the ceiling still thinking to himself about his situation.

Later in 5 hours the murderer H. H. Holmes will murder me and out of interest the American writer Edgar Allan Poe was a very good writer and had a very interesting life and he has-been dead for 44 years and in 5 hours I will be dead as well from the murderer H. H. Holmes murdering me and because of that I will meet people like the American writer Edgar Allan Poe.

Later at 8.00 PM in the room of Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather is still laying on his bed still staring at the ceiling still thinking to himself about his situation.

Later in 4 hours the murderer H. H. Holmes will murder me and out of interest the Queen of the United Kingdom is Queen Victoria and has-been since 1837 to do with the death of William IV and if she is still alive on the 23th of September 1896 she will become the longest-reigning monarch in English and Scottish and British history and if she is still alive on the 22th of June 1897 she will be having her diamond jubilee but it does not matter if any of that actually happens to do with the matter that I am going to be dead in about 4 hours.

Later at 9.00 PM in the room of Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather is still laying on his bed still staring at the ceiling still thinking to himself about his situation.

Later in 3 hours the murderer H. H. Holmes will murder me and out of interest if I had a time machine I would travel through time and witness the suicides of my past ancestors and my future ancestors like my son and his son and his son and maybe even his son.

Later at 10.00 PM in the room of Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather is still laying on his bed still staring at the ceiling still thinking to himself about his situation.

Later in 2 hours the murderer H. H. Holmes will murder me and out of interest leading up to your own death to do with assisted suicide is a very weird feeling but I do not want overthink it because I definitely 100% want to die from assisted suicide to do with the murderer H. H. Holmes murdering me.

Later at 11.00 PM in the room of Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather is still laying on his bed still staring at the ceiling still thinking to himself about his situation.

Later in an hour the murderer H. H. Holmes will murder me and out of interest because I am going to be dead in an hour from assisted suicide to do with the murderer H. H. Holmes murdering me I might as well established information about myself even though that is mostly what I have been doing since slightly after 12.00 PM when I established to the murderer H. H. Holmes that I wanted him to kill me and because of that I was born on the 1st of January 1860 in New York City to a wealthy family and my father was a lawyer in the American Old West in the 1850s and he was friends with a number of people including Kit Carson and John Brown and George Armstrong Custer and Stonewall Jackson and a number of gunslinging cowboys like Wild Bill Hickok and a number of other lawyers and later he was wounded during the Pony Express in June 1860 and later in 1861 my father became a soldier in the American Civil War and later in 1863 my father committed suicide in the Battle of Gettysburg and I never knew my mother but going back to me I was a student at Columbia University from about the middle part of January 1868 to the middle part of 1880 when I got a job as a teacher at Columbia University and like I have already established I still am a teacher at Columbia University and out of interest in the beginning part of 1885 when I was teaching at Columbia University I met my wife who was a student in my history class and that later led to us getting married on New Year's Eve 1889 and having my 3-year-old son in the middle of 1890 and now no more establishing information about myself because I have to get ready to die in an hour from assisted suicide to do with the murderer H. H. Holmes murdering me.

Later at midnight in the room of Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather is still laying on his bed still staring at the ceiling still thinking to himself about his situation.

In a few moments the murderer H. H. Holmes will murder me and because of that I might as well get ready to die and because of that matter I will now established my last establishment which is I live a good life but now it is time for the end of that good life because very soon I will be dead from the murderer H. H. Holmes murdering me.

Then suddenly in the next room the American serial killer H. H. Holmes turned on some a device that releases poisonous gas into the room of Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather and because of that matter at the moment Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather is slowly being poisoned to death and Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather realises that and because of that he is thinking to himself about his situation.

I am now about to die and because of that I establish to those who are going to die I salute you.

Then Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather saluted himself and then closed his eyes and died from the poisonous gas which completed Marilyn DeMont's future great-great-grandfather's assisted suicide by being murdered by the American serial killer H. H. Holmes.

Back in 1945 and that was the suicide of my great-great-grandfather in 1893 and right now I could continue talking to you about the suicides of my relatives but it is nearly time for me to commit suicide as well and that is because by now my father had finished drinking the bottle of whiskey and because of that he probably will jump off the side of the Golden Gate Bridge and commit suicide by drowning like what he probably thinks happened to me already.

So you are saying just because your father wants to commit suicide by jump off the side of the Golden Gate Bridge you should as well.

That is what I am saying and because of that as soon as my father jumps off the side of the Golden Gate Bridge and commit suicide by drowning I will as well.

Okay then.

Then suddenly Marilyn DeMont's father jumps off the side of the Golden Gate Bridge and landed in the water next to the scow schooner Alma and Marilyn DeMont.

And in the water next to the scow schooner Alma and Marilyn DeMont Marilyn DeMont's father looked at Marilyn DeMont and started talking to her.

Okay young lady I am about to die from drowning as you can see and because of that it is your turn to jump into the water and die from drowning as well.

Then the scow schooner Alma looked at Marilyn DeMont's father and started talking to him.

Out of interest you might as well hurry up and die because you are going to be dead before your daughter died the same way as you will.

Look here you I am her father and I will decide how she will die and she will die from drowning to do with committing suicide by drowning the same as what is going to happen to me in a moment.

I disagree.

Then the scow schooner Alma drove away.

Then Marilyn DeMont's father tried to swim after the scow schooner Alma but he died from drowning instead which completed his drowning to do with committing suicide by drowning.

Then the scow schooner Alma drove over to the floating dead body of Marilyn DeMont's father.

Then Marilyn DeMont looked at the scow schooner Alma and continue talking to it.

It was very nice meeting you and now I will say goodbye to you because I am now committing suicide by drowning.

Okay then goodbye.

Then Marilyn DeMont jumped off the scow schooner Alma landed in the water next to the floating dead body of her father.

Inside of the water next to the floating dead body of her father Marilyn DeMont looked at the scow schooner Alma and continue talking to it.

Out of interest I will now die but maybe we will meet again in another time in another place.

I would love that.

Then Marilyn DeMont died from drowning which completed her drowning to do with committing suicide by drowning.

Then the scow schooner Alma looked at the floating dead body of Marilyn DeMont and started talking to it.

Goodbye little girl and maybe we will meet again in another time in another place.

Then the scow schooner Alma floated away.

Back in 1959 and out of interest I can still remember that day even if it was 14 years ago.

Back in 2010 and another book I am thinking of writing is going to be about 2 murders that was committed by a young girl with antisocial personality disorder called Mary Bell.

On the 17th of December 1968 at midnight in Newcastle Assizes in England in the prison cell of Mary Bell Mary Bell and her friend Norma Joyce Bell who is no relation to her are laying on the floor of the prison cell and Norma Joyce Bell is sleeping and Mary Bell is staring at the ceiling thinking to herself about her situation.

Today later me and my best friend Norma are going to go to a courthouse to do with the murders we committed last May and last July and to go into more detail last May me and my best friend Norma have been accused in the murder of the 4-years-old Martin Brown which is wrong because I murdered him all by myself but my best friend Norma did help me murder the 3-years-old Brian Howe last July and to go into more detail about both of those murders that I committed or rather the murder I committed and the murder I co-committed on the 25th of last May the day before my 11th birthday I strangled the 4-years-old Martin Brown in a derelict house.

In a flashback it is the 25th of May 1968 in a derelict house Mary Bell is laying on the floor of the derelict house and is staring at the ceiling of the room in the derelict house she is in and she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Today I do not know what I am going to do but I do have some idea what that is going to be and out of interest I have never had a good life and to go into more detail about my life I was born on the 26th of May 1957 and because of that matter tomorrow I am going to be 11-years-old and my mother was a prostitute and supposedly it is unknown of sure who my father really was but it is believed that my father was a criminal but obviously I do not know the details of things that happen before I was born and out of interest when it comes to information about the particular criminal who could have been my father I do not know most of the details about his but supposedly his name was Billy Bell and he was a habitual criminal who was later arrested for armed robbery and he married my mother when I was a baby but it is believed that he was never my father and he met my mother when I was a baby and now I will establish information about things I actually know information about that has nothing to do with my maybe criminal father which in this situation will be about what I am going to do next and not about my mother the prostitute or the clients of my mother the prostitute or the clients of my mother the prostitute having sex with me when I was about 4-years-old or my mother the prostitute trying to murder me when I was a baby.

Then Mary Bell heard a noise and she turned her head slightly and saw that a 4-years-old boy walk into the derelict house.

Then Mary Bell started thinking to herself about the 4-years-old boy.

Out of interest I will go over and talk to that small boy and maybe have some fun with him.

Then Mary Bell stood up.

Then Mary Bell walked up to the 4-years-old boy and started talking to him.

Hello young man I want to talk to you.

What do you want to talk to me about?

I will talk to you about a number of things such as my name is Mary Bell and I am going to be 11-years-old tomorrow and what is your name and what do you do?

My name is Martin Brown and I am 4-years-old and I do not do anything.

That is interesting and out of interest I am going to play a little game with you and out of interest do you like to play games?

Yes.

That is very good to hear and out of interest I play many games such as Board games.

In a flashback in a flashback it is around the same time in 1967 in the same derelict house Mary Bell is laying on the same floor of the same derelict house and is staring at the same ceiling of the same room in the same derelict house she is in and she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest tomorrow I am going to be 10-years-old but I am not interested to think about that at the moment and because of that matter I will not think about tomorrow I will think about today and today like most days I do not have anything to do apart from playing a board game that is snakes and ladders that is an old board game from the 1940s in other words the old board game is older than I am and because of that matter I do not care about playing it.

Back in 1968 and there are some other things that I can do such as watch TV or listen to the radio or have sex with a number of people or survive my mother trying to murder me or I could do this.

Then Mary Bell grab Martin Brown by the neck and slowly strangled him and as that is happening she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest in the future when people think about this particular murder they will think of me as just being a crazy child murderer if people find out I committed this murder and out of interest in Germany in 1922 an incident known as the Hinterkaifeck murders happen to do with a person whose identity has never been known murdered 6 people at a farm that was demolished in 1923 and the particular murders have never been solved and that is what I want for this particular murder for me to murder this little boy and for people many years in the future spending many years trying to work out who the person who committed the murder was.

Back to normal.

And clearly I murdered him and after I murdered him I left the derelict house and I went to a movie theatre and when I was in that movie theatre I thought about that particular murder.

In a flashback it is slightly after the murder and Mary Bell is in a movie theatre and is watching the 1968 mover 2001: A Space Odyssey and thinking to herself about her situation at the same time.

Out of interest earlier this decade there was a serial killer in London called Jack the Stripper and some people believe his identity will never be known and that is what I want to be a serial killer of little children and never be captured many years in the future.

Back to normal.

And later I ran into my friend Norma Joyce Bell and I told her about the murder I committed and she was okay with it and later we broke into a nursery in Scotswood and we vandalised it and we left a bunch of notes that claimed responsibility for the murder of Martin Brown but the police who investigated the destruction of the nursery believed it was only children doing a prank.

In a flashback it is slightly after the other flashback and at the moment Mary Bell is walking out of the movie theatre and is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I do not care about that movie and I do not see a future in it.

Then a young girl walked up to Mary Bell and started talking to her.

Hello Mary what are you doing at the moment?

At the moment I am establishing information to myself about the movie I just saw and the murder I committed before that.

Can you tell me more about that murder?

Yes I can.

Then Mary Bell told her friend about the murder that she committed.

Sometime later in a nursery in Scotswood Mary Bell is talking to her friend Norma Joyce Bell.

Out of interest this is what is going to have we are going to destroy this nursery and we are going to leave notes that say the ones who destroyed the nursery are the ones who murdered Martin Brown.

Why should we do that?

We are going to do everything I just said because I like the concept of I might be captured for the murder I committed and future murders that I might commit in the future yet again I like the concept of me being like Jack the Ripper from the 1880s and the Axeman of New Orleans in the 1910s and the 1 responsible for the Hinterkaifeck murders from the 1920s and Jack the Stripper from the beginning part of this decade and never be captured for the murder I have already committed and the murders I will commit in the future and if it makes me seem crazy I do not care because the whole world can believe anything they want about me even what it comes to being a serial killer of little children and I will not care.

Back to normal.

And later on the 31th July 1968 me and my friend Norma Joyce Bell murdered the 3-year-old Brian Howe in a wasteland in the same Scotswood area.

In a flashback it is the 31th July 1968 in a wasteland in the same Scotswood area Mary Bell is talking to her friend Norma Joyce Bell.

Out of interest I bet you are wondering why we are here.

That is correct.

We are here because you are going to help me murder another child.

That sounds good to me and out of interest where is the child at the moment?

We are not going to murder a particular child the child we are going to murder is the next child that crosses our passed.

That sounds good to me and what are we going to do before the child turns up?

I am going to have a conversation with you.

What will the conversation be about?

The conversation will be about a man called Charles "Lucky" Luciano and out of interest he was an expert killer especially when it comes to the 1920s and he died on the 26th of January 1962 and later thousands of people attended his funeral at St. John's Cemetery in Middle Village in Queens in New York City and I was there.

In a flashback in a flashback it is somewhere after the 26th of January 1962 in St. John's Cemetery in Middle Village in Queens in New York City at the funeral of Charles "Lucky" Luciano and there are thousands of people there and at the moment the 4-year-old Mary Bell is looking at the coffee of Charles "Lucky" Luciano and is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest he was a man well known for murdering people and now he is dead to do with a heart attack at Naples International Airport in Naples in Italy and that fills me up with a feeling that is hard to describe.

Back in 1968 and that was a good day if it actually happened and out of interest I see our next victim right now.

Then Mary Bell pointed to a 3-year-old boy that is standing next to where they are at the moment.

Then Mary Bell and her friend Norma Joyce Bell walked over to the 3-year-old boy.

Then Mary Bell started talking to the 3-year-old boy.

Hello young man I am Mary Bell and me and my friend Norma Joyce Bell want to talk to you.

Hello Mary and Norma my name is Brian Howe and what do you want to talk to me about?

I want to talk to you about the concept of my friend Norma Joyce Bell who for the record is not related to me murdering you by strangling you starting right now.

Then Norma Joyce Bell grab the 3-year-old boy by the neck and slowly strangled him and as that is happening Mary Bell is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest after the boy is dead both of us are going to leave here and later I am going to come back with a pair of scissors and disfigured the body just because I feel like it.

Back to normal.

And now I could think more about the particular murders that I am referring to but there is no point over thinking it.

Back in 2010 and another book I am thinking of writing is going to be about the death of a man called Franz Reichelt in 1912.

In a flashback it is the 4th of February 1912 Franz Reichelt is standing on the 1st deck of the Eiffel Tower and he is wearing a parachute suit of his own design and he is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest in the thousands of years that people have existed they had wanted to fly but because that is impossible people have used many things to be able to fly especially when it comes to people like a French man called Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier and to go into more details about Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier he was involved with the 1st recorded manned flight and to go into more details about that on the 21st of November 1783 Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier and Marquis d'Arlandes piloted a hot air balloon and they travelled from the Château de la Muette in Paris in France to the Butte-aux-Cailles in Paris in France and to go into more detail about that.

In a flashback it is the 21st of November 1783 in the Château de la Muette in Paris in France Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier and Marquis d'Arlandes are both in a hotair balloon and the hotair balloon is just about to take-off and at the moment Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier is talking to Marquis d'Arlandes.

Out of interest today is a very good day.

I have established that already and that is because we are going to become the 1st recorded manned flight.

That is correct in a manner of speaking because I have already gone up in a hotair balloon but that was only to do with training.

A couple of minutes later the hotair balloon is now taken off from the Château de la Muette and because of that Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier is talking to Marquis d'Arlandes.

Out of interest today we are doing something people will remember in 100 years from now or even 200 years from now and to go into more detail at the moment it is the 21st of November 1783 and the thing we are doing will still be remembered on the 21st of November 1883 or even on the 21st of November 1983.

That is where you are correct.

A couple of minutes later the hotair balloon is now flying through the air and because of that Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier is talking to Marquis d'Arlandes.

Out of interest this is the beginning of something that I will do in the future and to go into more detail at the moment I am flying through the air in a hotair balloon and I really am enjoying myself and because of that in the future I will become a person who takes voyages in hotair balloons.

That would be very good for you if it actually happened.

That is completely correct.

Back in 1912 and out of interest Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier became interested in hotair balloons because on the 5th of June 1783 he witnessed the 1st public demonstration of a balloon by the Montgolfier brothers who out of interest built the hotair balloon that Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier used for the 1st recorded manned flight.

In a flashback it is the 5th of June 1783 in some place in France and there is a hotair balloon in the middle of a big area and there are a number of people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier standing around the hotair balloon and at the moment the Montgolfier brothers are standing in the hotair balloon and at the moment 1 of the Montgolfier brothers Joseph-Michel Montgolfier is talking to the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier.

Hello ladies and gentlemen today me and my brother are showing all of you this hotair balloon and we will do that by making this hotair balloon go over 5000 foot in the air.

Then the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier all started clapping.

Then the Montgolfier brothers started bowing for the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier.

Then the Montgolfier brothers stops bowing for the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier.

Then Joseph-Michel Montgolfier continue talking to the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier.

We will now beginning the showing of this hotair balloon and making it go over 5000 foot in the air.

Then the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier all started clapping.

Then the Montgolfier brothers started bowing for the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier.

Then the Montgolfier brothers stops bowing for the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier.

Then the Montgolfier brothers started up the hotair balloon.

Then the hotair balloon started going up in the air.

Then Joseph-Michel Montgolfier continue talking to the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier as the hotair balloon is going up in the air.

Now we are going higher than all of you which is a good thing about having a hotair balloon.

Then the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier all started clapping.

Then the Montgolfier brothers started bowing for the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier.

Then the Montgolfier brothers stops bowing for the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier.

Then the hotair balloon continue going up in the air.

Then Joseph-Michel Montgolfier continue talking to the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier as the hotair balloon is going up in the air more.

Out of interest ladies and gentlemen with this invention that was not invented by me and my brother you can go higher then everybody ever has.

Then the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier all started clapping.

Then the Montgolfier brothers started bowing for the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier.

Then the Montgolfier brothers stops bowing for the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier.

Then the hotair balloon continue going up in the air.

Then Joseph-Michel Montgolfier continue talking to the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier as the hotair balloon is going up in the air even more.

Out of interest ladies and gentlemen the earliest unmanned hotair balloons was used in China when the Chancellor of Shu Han Zhuge Liang during the 3 Kingdoms era which for the record was from 220 AD to 280 AD uses airborne lanterns for military signaling and out of interest those airborne lanterns are still around and they are known as sky lanterns and there is some debate but hotair balloons could have been used as an aid for designing the famous Nazca ground figures and lines in the Nazca Desert in southern Peru which for the record was created by the Nazca culture of Peru between 400 AD and 650 AD and out of interest the 1st documented balloon flight in Europe was demonstrated by Bartolomeu de Gusmão and to go into more detail about that on the 8th of August 1709 in Lisbon in Portugal Bartolomeu de Gusmão managed to lift a balloon full of hotair about 4.5 meters in front of the King of Portugal and the Algarves John V of Portugal and the Portuguese court but all of that happened in the past and it is now no longer the past it is the future and because of that it is now time for the future and that is why we are here to show you that future with this hotair balloon.

Then the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier all started clapping.

Then the Montgolfier brothers started bowing for the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier.

Then the Montgolfier brothers stops bowing for the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier.

Then the hotair balloon continue going up in the air.

Then Joseph-Michel Montgolfier continue talking to the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier as the hotair balloon is going up in the air more even more.

Out of interest ladies and gentlemen obviously I know so much about the history of hotair balloons because I did research to do with the history of hotair balloons because that is how it works you do a public demonstration of something then you have to research the subject matter and to go into more detail if we was doing a public demonstration of a telescope I would be talking about the English physicist and mathematician Sir Isaac Newton and gravity and the Italian physicist and mathematician and engineer and astronomer and philosopher Galileo Galilei and the things that he did and the German astronomer Johannes Hevelius and his Observatory and a number of observatorys like the Beijing Ancient Observatory that is in Beijing in China and that was built in 1442 during the Ming dynasty which for the record went on from 1368 to 1644 and the Beijing Ancient Observatory was expanded during the beginning part of the Qing dynasty which for the record has been going since 1644 and the Berlin Observatory in Berlin in Germany that was built in 1711 and the Brera Astronomical Observatory in the historic palace of Brera in Milan in Italy that was built in 1764 and the Dunsink Observatory in the townland of Dunsink near the city of Dublin in Ireland that is going to be established the year after next and people seeing Halley's Comet in 1759 and 1682 and 1607 and 1531 and 1456 and 1378 and 1301 and 1222 and 1145 and 1066 and 989 and 912 and 837 and 760 and 684 and 607 and 530 and 451 and 374 and 295 and 218 and 141 and 66 and -11 and -86 and -163 and -239.

Then the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier all started clapping.

Then the Montgolfier brothers started bowing for the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier.

Then the Montgolfier brothers stops bowing for the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier.

Then the hotair balloon stops to do with some roads that are especially made to stop the hotair balloon from going up to high and because of that matter at the moment the hotair balloon is between 5,200 and 6,600 foot above the ground.

Then Joseph-Michel Montgolfier continue talking to the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier as the hotair balloon has stopped going up.

And now we are more then 5,000 foot in the air and because of that matter all of you look like ants to us.

Then the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier all started clapping.

Then the Montgolfier brothers started bowing for the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier.

Then the Montgolfier brothers stops bowing for the people including Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier.

Back in 1912 and that was the 1st public demonstration of a balloon by the Montgolfier brothers but not 100% correct because in real life the Montgolfier brothers was not in the hotair balloon when it went between 5,200 and 6,600 foot above the ground and that is because the 1st public demonstration of a balloon by the Montgolfier brothers was an us-manned public demonstration that lasted 10 minutes I just added the Montgolfier brothers in the actual hotair balloon because it looks better if the people doing the public demonstration of the hotair balloon are actually going up with the hotair balloon and out of interest later on the 19th of September 1783 Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier assisted with the untethered flight of a sheep and a cockerel and a duck from the front courtyard of the Palace of Versailles.

In a flashback it is the 19th of September 1783 in the front courtyard of the Palace of Versailles Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier is looking at the hotair balloon that he is going to use and he is thinking to himself about his situation.

Today I am assisted with the untethered flight of a sheep and a cockerel and a duck which is very good to me I suppose.

Later Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier is pushing a sheep into the hotair balloon.

A couple of minutes later Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier is putting a cockerel into the hotair balloon.

A couple of minutes later Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier is putting a duck into the hotair balloon.

A couple of minutes later Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier is thinking to himself about his situation.

In a couple of minutes is when the hotair balloon will go up with the sheep and the cockerel and the duck which will be very good for me and the sheep and the cockerel and the duck and everyone else involved.

A couple of minutes later the hotair balloon with the sheep and the cockerel and the duck is now taking off and because of that Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier is thinking to himself about his situation.

This is a very good thing to be involved with and hopefully in the future I will be the person who is in the hotair balloon.

Back in 1912 and later on the 19th of January 1784 along with Joseph-Michel Montgolfier Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier was 1 of 6 passengers on a 2nd flight with a huge Montgolfier balloon Le Flesselles and it launched from Lyon.

In a flashback it is the 19th of January 1784 in Lyon in France Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier and Joseph-Michel Montgolfier are standing next to the Montgolfier balloon Le Flesselles and at the moment Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier is talking to Joseph-Michel Montgolfier.

Out of interest Joseph today we are both 2 of 6 passengers that are going on a flight in a hotair balloon that include 4 French nobles including a prince that all paid for their tickets in the flight in the hotair balloon.

That is very true and because of that matter both of us are going to be stuck in some pointless conversation with some boring nobodies.

That is very true but it is what we have to do to go up in a hotair balloon again. It is sad but true.

A couple of minutes later Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier and Joseph-Michel Montgolfier and the other 4 French people are in the hotair balloon which is now about to take off and at the moment Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier is talking to Joseph-Michel Montgolfier.

Out of interest Joseph this might be a very good day for us even though we are going to be stuck in some pointless conversation with some boring nobodies.

That is very true again.

Then Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier looked at 1 of the 4 French nobles in the hotair balloon and started talking to him.

Out of interest my name is Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier and what is your name?

My name is Jeremy and I was once the understudy to the great French actor and playwright Molière and I was in the theatre when he died on stage slightly under 111 years ago on the 17th of February 1673.

That is interesting.

That is correct.

Then Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier looked at another 1 of the 4 French nobles in the hotair balloon and started talking to him.

Out of interest my name is Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier and what is your name?

My name is Andrew and I was friends with the King of France and Navarre Louis XIV of France from the middle of the 1640s to when he died in 1715.

That is interesting.

That is correct.

Then Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier looked at another 1 of the 4 French nobles in the hotair balloon and started talking to him.

Out of interest my name is Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier and what is your name?

My name is Alexander and I was in the English Royal Navy from 1720 to 1780.

That is interesting.

That is correct.

Then Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier looked at another 1 of the 4 French nobles in the hotair balloon and started talking to him.

Out of interest my name is Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier and what is your name?

My name is of no importance to you but I am very happy to be here.

That is interesting.

That is correct.

Then Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier looked at Joseph-Michel Montgolfier and continue talking to him.

Out of interest so far this is not so bad.

That is where you are correct.

Back in 1912 and later on the 23rd of June 1784 Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier took part in a further flight in a modified version of the Montgolfier brothers's 1st balloon and I could establish more information about that particular flight in the hotair balloon and some information to do with the French royal family but I am just going to skip ahead to Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier's final flight in a hotair balloon and to go into more detail about Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier's final flight in a hotair balloon around 1784 Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier establish that he wanted to attempt to cross the English Channel from France to England and he was trying to set up a hotair balloon that would do the job but mostly it was something that he did not take very seriously until the 7th of January 1785 when the French inventor Jean-Pierre Blanchard and the Boston physician and scientist and a military surgeon with the British Army in Nova Scotia and New York during the American Revolution Dr. John Jeffries flew across the English Channel from England to France and because of that matter later on the 15th of June 1785 Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier and another person was flying in a hotair balloon but supposedly the hotair balloon suddenly deflated in mid-air and it fell from an estimated height of 1,500 feet and crashed near Wimereux in the Pas-de-Calais which led to both of the people dying in the crash.

In a flashback it is the 15th of June 1785 in mid-air Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier and the other person are in the hotair balloon and at the moment Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier is thinking to himself that his situation.

Out of interest since I woke up this morning I have had this feeling that something is going to happen to me that I will never forget.

Then suddenly the hotair balloon started to deflated in mid-air and because of that Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier started thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest by the look of it I am going to be dead very soon and because of that matter I might as well establish I am about to be the 1st known fatalitie in an air crash and that is going to be remembered many years in the future and there is nothing else I can say.

Back in 1912 and now I have finished thinking about Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier and now I will begin thinking about a man called Louis-Sébastien Lenormand.

In a flashback it is the 26th of December 1783 and Louis-Sébastien Lenormand is standing on top of the tower of the Montpellier observatory and he is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest this particular building is surrounded by thousands of people and that is because I am going to jump off this building with a concept of my own invention and I am going to become the 1st man to make a witnessed descent with a parachute and out of interest the concept of parachute has gone back a very long time especially when it comes to people like Fausto Veranzio sometimes known as Flying Man or the Man with an Angel's Blessing in the 1590s and the polymath Leonardo da Vinci in his Codex Atlanticus from around 1485 and some even earlier than that but I have no more time for the past I only have time for the future and because of that matter it is now time to Jump.

Then Louis-Sébastien Lenormand jumped off the tower of the Montpellier observatory and his invention actually works and because of that matter he is floating down to the ground slowly at the same time as he is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest in my point of view this is not that impressive but it will be considered impressive in the future.

Back in 1912 and right now I could establish information about people like Jean-Pierre Blanchard and Otto Lilienthal and the Wright brothers and George Cayley and Charles Broadwick and my original test for this particular jump that happened last year and that is because it is now time for me to jump.

Then Franz Reichelt jumped off the 1st deck of the Eiffel Tower and the parachute suit of his own design is not working and because of that matter he is falling in the direction of the ground and he is thinking to himself about his situation as that is happening.

Out of interest this is the point of no return and because of that matter in a manner of a minute I am going to know about this particular invention working or the concept of me dying from my own invention.

Back in 2010 and right now I could tell you more concepts about books I am thinking of writing but like the songs I have already written they have problems.

That is interesting information.

That is the right ideal.

On Wednesday the 13th of January 2010 sometime in the morning in the practice room Ally and Austin are sitting at the piano and at the moment Ally is talking to Austin.

Out of interest the world is a very beautiful place when you can think up songs but not when you fucking cannot.

That is the right fucking ideal and it is too bad that we fucking cannot get together in a fucking way.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

This particular story is not based on an episode of the Disney channel TV show Austin & Ally it is to do with when the character Ally Dawson was a young girl in the beginning of the century/1999/2000.

Please read and review.

Chapter 3 the beginning of the century

On New Year's Eve 1999 at 11.55 PM Ally Dawson (who is wearing an outfit from the 1920s even though she is nearly 2-years-old) is laying on her bed in her bedroom thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest in 5 minutes I am going to be 2-years-old and it is going to be the beginning of the new century and I would have been writing songs for less than a year and I would have been wanting to be a performer for less than a year and for less than a year I would not of completed my dream of becoming another performer to do with the matter that I have bad stage fright and to go into more detail I write songs to do with the matter that I want to be a great performer like so many great performers in the past but I cannot become a great performer because I have very bad stage fright and the people who mean the most to me do not know I write songs to do with the matter that I have decided that I will not tell the people who mean the most to me about the matter that I write songs until I am a great performer or until someone hears 1 of my songs and loved is very much and out of interest it is going to be weird to say goodbye to this century but nothing that especial really happened to me in this particular century and because of that I cannot wait to say goodbye to this particular century and get ready to say hello to the next century especially if I become a great performer in the next century.

At the same time as the 2-year-old Ally Dawson is thinking to herself about her situation Austin Moon is on his bed in his bedroom thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest in 5 minutes I am going to be 2-years-old and it is going to be the beginning of the new century and I would have been walking-around completely naked for those 2 years and that is because in the whole of my life that has-been going on for nearly 2 years my parents have never gotten me dressed and that is because both of them are nudist/former hippies from the 1960s and they have been walking-around completely naked supposedly since the 1960s and they believe I should do the same thing and that is what I have been doing for the nearly 2 years that I have been alive.

At the same time as the 2-year-old Ally Dawson is thinking to herself about her situation and at the same time as the 2-year-old Austin Moon is on his bed in his bedroom thinking to himself about his situation Dez is on his bed in his bedroom thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest in 5 minutes I am going to be 2-years-old and it is going to be the beginning of the new century and in this particular century I have seen thousands of movies from the history of movies but I would not of completed my dreams of becoming a great movie director and to go into more detail during the nearly 2 years I have been alive I literally have seen thousands of movies and I have directed no movies but I am hoping when I am older in the next century I change that little matter and instead of watching thousands of movies I direct thousands of movies

At the same time as the 2-year-old Ally Dawson is thinking to herself about her situation and at the same time as the 2-year-old Austin Moon is on his bed in his bedroom thinking to himself about his situation and at the same time as the 2-year-old Dez is on his bed in his bedroom thinking to himself about his situation Trish is on her bed in her bedroom thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest in 5 minutes I am going to be 2-years-old and it is going to be the beginning of the new century and in the new century I do not really see anything going for me but I will probably find someone very famous and just been friends with them.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

This story is to do with the girl called Amanda Todd and making reference to her real-life suicide in 2012 and making references to leading up to the actual suicide and this story is not based on a particular episode of the Disney channel TV show Austin & Ally even though it makes reference to the song A Billion Hits but it is not shown.

Please read and review

Chapter 4 Amanda Todd

On Monday the 1st of February 2010 sometime in the morning in the practice room Ally and Austin are sitting at the piano and at the moment Ally is talking to Austin.

Out of interest as you already know on the 2nd of last month we sorted out fuck love and since then we have not written a single song and I have not written a single book but I still believe we are going to be successful with our partnership and out of interest later today I set up a concert for you to do with the matter that people have forgotten who you are seriously you are a 12-year-old boy who has never had sex who is a giant fucking has-been.

That is very true even though it should not be and because of that matter later today I will do the concert and I will probably sing a song that a friend of mine sent me over the Internet.

That does sound good even though it would be better if you wrote your own songs/invent a new song to do with our partnership.

That is another thing that is very true.

That is where you are correct and tomorrow I am going to see the teenage girl called Amanda Todd again and that is because she is going to come here and that is because she is writing a song for us that as you already know was sorted out by me the day before yesterday.

In a flashback it is the day before yesterday and Ally is sitting at the piano and at the moment Ally is talking to the teenage girl called Amanda Todd on the telephone.

Out of interest Amanda I believe you wanted to talk to me.

Earlier this month when me and you and your friend for a not fucking way Austin was in Vancouver in British Columbia in Canada and we had a conversation about the Expo 86 and the 2010 Winter Olympics that is next month and I establish to you that I was interested in writing a song with you and your friend for a not fucking way Austin and because of that matter next Tuesday I am going to leave British Columbia and go to you 2 in Miami in Florida and all 3 of us are going to write a song and your friend for a not fucking way Austin is going to perform that song.

That sounds very good to me and because of that matter I cannot wait to see you next Tuesday.

That is the right way of looking at it.

Back on Monday the 1st of February 2010 Austin is now talking to Ally.

Out of interest we are very good together even though we are not together in a fucking way.

That is the right idea especially when it comes to us not getting together in a fucking way.

Later in the day Austin did the concept to do with the songs fuck love and double and the song he got off his friend A Billion Hits.

The following day on Tuesday the 2nd of February 2010 the teenage girl called Amanda Todd and Ally are sitting at the piano and at the moment Ally is talking to the teenage girl called Amanda Todd.

Out of interest what do you think the song is going to be about?

The song is going to be about suicide and that is because I feel like committing suicide and I would go into more detail about that but trust me the less you know about it the better and out of interest how about this?

Then Amanda started singing the words to a song called I want to commit suicide.

I want to commit suicide and that is because of my own reasons and out of interest I have reached the point where the only answer is suicide and I would go into more detail about that but I am not going to because it is my own business and nobody else's.

The concept of suicide goes back a very long time and I would go into more detail about that and actually named people who was famous who committed suicide but I am not going to and there is not a particular reason why that is.

There is many reasons why people commit suicide but I am not going to judge those people and that is because I am planning on committing suicide myself when I am finished singing this song.

Then Amanda looked at Ally and started talking to her.

Out of interest what do you think about my song?

It is a good song but it has to be longer.

Okay then.

Then Amanda went back to singing the words to the song I want to commit suicide.

I want to commit suicide more than anything else in the world seriously I need to commit suicide like how I need to eat and I need to sleep and I need to do with breathe.

I have a life like no other and that is because it is a life filled up with darkness and reasons to commit suicide and like a number of famous people in the past I had my reasons to commit suicide and those reasons are my own and no one else's and eventually those reasons will lead me to commit suicide.

I have been alive for a very long time and in that very long time I have establish information about a number of suicides and without actually saying any of those people's names I will establish information about them in a manner of speaking because I could say a long list of names of famous people who committed suicide for their own reasons but I do not want to bring up the history of suicide I only want to bring up the future of suicide especially when it comes to me committing suicide in the future.

The concept of suicide goes back a very long time especially during particular periods of time and I would go into more detail about that and actually named people who was famous who committed suicide but I am not going to and there is not a particular reason why that is.

I am a person who wants to commit suicide and I have been that particular person for a very long time and I will probably commit suicide by drinking bleach or by hanging myself and hopefully after I am dead I will be remembered and not forgotten like so many people in the past who at 1 period of time was the most famous people in the world but now are forgotten mostly because of their own stupidity or the stupidity of other people or some other reasons that are hard to think about or hard to say.

People must believe I am crazy for telling everybody about my love of suicide/the concept that I want to commit suicide in the future but I do not care what people think about me I only care about the concept that I will commit suicide in the future.

There is many reasons why people commit suicide but I am not going to judge those people and that is because I am planning on committing suicide myself when I am finished singing this song.

Then Amanda looked at Ally and started talking to her.

Out of interest what do you think about my song now?

The song is even better now and because of that matter I am going to personally make sure that it happens.

That sounds very good to me.

That is the right idea.

The following day on Wednesday the 3rd of February 2010 Amanda and Ally and are sitting at the piano and at the moment they are listening to the song I want to commit suicide on the radio and at the moment Amanda is talking to Ally.

Out of interest I would imagine this is a very good feeling for you to hear your song on the radio.

That is where you are correct and it is the greatest feeling in the whole world it is even better than fucking I would imagine to do with the matter that I have never fucked anyone even though people believe that I really should fuck Austin even though obviously it has never happened to do with the matter that we are both virgins.

That is interesting information and out of interest in the future do you see yourself and Austin fucking?

No I believe we are only friends and in the future we will continue just been friends.

I believe at this moment in time you and Austin are not fucking but that will change in the future and that is because I believe you and Austin have a very big connection that makes every single person who sees you and him imagine that you are fucking or that you are going to start fucking sometime in the future.

That is very interesting that you believe that.

That is where you are correct and out of interest I am going to be dead soon from committing suicide and before I die I really want it that you and Austin with start fucking and never stopped until both of you are dead but not necessarily from committing suicide.

Then Amanda stood up and walked out of the room.

Outside of the room Amanda started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest earlier this year I went on to the Internet and that is because I wanted to video chat with a number of people and that is because I wanted to meet new people and that is because I was very stupid and did not realise that the Internet is filled up with purple and crazy people and 1 of them convinced me to bare my breasts on camera and now that particular person is blackmailing me with threats of providing the topless photo to my friends unless I gave him a show and the concept that all of that is going to get worse in the future is the reason why I want to commit suicide and out of interest even though I am made up of depression and anxiety and the concept that I want to commit suicide I still see the good in certain people especially when it comes to the concept of my new friend Ally fucking someone who must be the most important person in her life and I have been establishing that ever since I 1st met them.

In a flashback it is Sunday the 3rd of January 2010 after a particular storyline in chapter 2 and after Ally and Austin has left and at the moment Amanda is still standing on the roof of the building in Vancouver in British Columbia in Canada and at the moment she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest they seem like nice people especially when it comes to the matter that they seem to be fuck friends and when I see them in the beginning of next month I will establish more information about them.

Back on Wednesday the 3rd of February 2010 Amanda is still thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I would establish more information about my new friend Ally fucking someone who really needs to be fucked but I must be going now and obviously I will return maybe later in the month and then I will see about my new friend Ally fucking the 1 who needs to be fucked the most.

Then Amanda walked away.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Secrets & Songbooks

On Thursday the 4th of February 2010 in the music shop Austin and his best friend Dez are sitting in some chairs that are next to the entrance and at the moment  
Austin is talking to Dez.

Out of interest Dez Ally has lost her songbook/diary and we have to help her look for it even though we are not allowed to touch it.

Out of interest what is it with Ally and her songbook/diary?

I do not know the complete details but supposedly her songbook/diary contains a number of things such as the concept of books she is thinking about writing such as a badly created half-book about a French movie maker called Louis Le Prince.

In 1890 Louis Le Prince is sitting at his desk in his office in his house thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest when it comes to me using my movie camera to film a number of things I have barely done anything and it is to bad that I could not film the Whitechapel murders from the year before last because that would have been a very interesting thing to film and the serial killer Jack the Ripper would have been found.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is the 31st of August 1888 at about 3:30 AM Mary Ann Nichols is walking down Buck's Row in Whitechapel in London and at the moment she is thinking to herself about her situation.

At the moment I do not know where I am going because there are many places in London where I could go but none of them I would be welcome.

Then a mysterious man all in black walked up to Mary Ann Nichols.

Then Mary Ann Nichols started talking to the mysterious man all in black.

Hello my name is Mary Ann Nichols and what is your name?

My name is of no importance to you but you can help me.

And what can I help you with?

You can help me with this.

Then the mysterious man all in black pulled out a knife.

Then the mysterious man all in black stabbed Mary Ann Nichols in the stomach.

At the same time as the mysterious man all in black is murdering Mary Ann Nichols on the roof of a building right next to the murder that is going on Louis Le Prince  
is filming the murder with his movie camera.

Back in 1890 and that would of led to the serial killer Jack the Ripper getting arrested for the murder of Mary Ann Nichols and would not of murdered Annie Chapman  
Elizabeth Stride and Catherine Eddowes and Mary Jane Kelly and the famous inspector Frederick Abberline would not be still looking for the serial killer Jack the  
Ripper even though the murders took place the year before last and out of interest another thing that is too bad that I did not get to film with my movie camera was the Whitehall Mystery the year before last.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is the 2nd of October 1888 and Louis Le Prince is on a roof filming the Victoria Embankment near Whitehall in Westminster with his  
movie camera for no particular reason and at the moment he is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest at the moment I am filming the Victoria Embankment because people walk along it and I am planning on filming roads that people walk along as people are walking along them. Then suddenly a mysterious man all in black carrying something over his shoulder walked along the Victoria Embankment. Then the mysterious man all in black stops walked along the Victoria Embankment.

Then the mysterious man all in black dumped the thing he was carrying over his shoulder onto the floor.

Then the mysterious man all in black walked away.

Back in 1890 and that would of led to the person responsible for the Whitehall Mystery arrested for the murder especially if the person responsible for the Whitehall  
Mystery was the serial killer Jack the Ripper like everybody believe and another thing that is too bad that I did not get to film with my movie camera  
was the execution of the last person to be executed at the Perth Gaol in Perth in Australia in 1887 William Conroy.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is the 18th of November 1887 at the Perth Gaol in Perth in Australia and at the moment the actual gaol is empty because at the moment nobody is getting executed and at the moment Louis Le Prince is standing next to the actual gaol filming it with his movie camera and at the moment Louis Le Prince is thinking to himself about his situation.

When this murderer gets executed in about an hour he will be the last person to be executed at this place and when that happens I will film the execution and probably put it into a collection of short movies and show them all at a theatre probably 1 in London which will be very good for my career.

About an hour later William Conroy is being put into the actual gaol and Louis Le Prince is filming it.

A couple of minutes later William Conroy is being executed by hanging and Louis Le Prince is filming it.

Back in 1890 and that would of led to me owning footage of the 1887 execution of William Conroy the last person to be executed at the Perth Gaol in Perth in Australia  
and out of interest another thing that is too bad that I did not get to film with my movie camera was the Golden Jubilee of Queen Victoria in 1887.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is the 20th of June 1887 and Louis Le Prince is in a giant room in Buckingham Palace and there is a giant table and sitting round the  
giant table there is over 40 foreign kings and princes and Queen Victoria and other members of the British Royal family and they are all eating dinner and in a corner  
of the giant room Louis Le Prince is using his movie camera to film the giant dinner and at the moment Louis Le Prince is thinking to himself about his situation.

Today is the 50th anniversary of when Queen Victoria became the Queen of the United Kingdom on the 20th of June 1837 and hopefully there is another 10 years in her before she dies and out of interest Queen Victoria is 1 of the greatest Queen of the United Kingdom there has ever been and she is much better then most of her  
predecessors especially Richard III and his 2 years as the King of England from the 26th of June 1483 to the 22nd of August 1485.

Back in 1890 and that would of led to me owning footage of the Golden Jubilee of Queen Victoria in 1887 and out of interest another thing that is too bad that I did  
not get to film with my movie camera was the man called Joseph Merrick commonly referred to as the elephant man who died last April.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is the beginning part of 1890 in the grounds of the London Hospital Joseph Merrick commonly referred to as the elephant man is  
sitting on a park bench reading an advance copy of the 1890 Sherlock Holmes novel the Sign of the 4 and Louis Le Prince is using his movie camera to film him reading the advance copy of the 1890 Sherlock Holmes novel the Sign of the 4 and at the moment Louis Le Prince is thinking to himself about his situation.

At the moment I am filming a person who is commonly refer to as a freak by most people these days and as a human being by very few people these days which is something very hard to explain.

Back to normal.

And that would of led to me owning footage of Joseph Merrick commonly referred to as the elephant man and out of interest another thing that is too  
bad that I did not get to film with my movie camera was the 1887 murder of Joseph Quinn by Danny Lyons.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is the 5th of July 1887 at 5:30 PM Joseph Quinn is getting out of a 2nd Avenue street car on the upper crossing on 38th Street and he  
is headed in the direction of his house and he has not noticed Louis Le Prince on the roof of a house filming him with his movie camera and he has not noticed Danny  
Lyons walking behind him and Danny Lyons has not noticed Louis Le Prince on the roof of a house filming him with his movie camera and as well as Joseph Quinn and at the moment Louis Le Prince is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest earlier this month on the 2nd the New York clerk Joseph Quinn and the leader of the Whyos street gang during this decade and the decade before this decade Danny Lyons got into a fight and I do not know the exact details but apparently the mancalled Danny Lyons was released from Sing Sing Prison after 7 months on burglary charges and supposedly both men are seeing a local girl called Kitty McGowan and because of that matter the 2 men had their flight and now no more establishing information about the murder that is about to happen because it is time to film the murder that is about to happen.

Then Joseph Quinn stops next to a butcher shop near his tenement building.

Then Joseph Quinn pulled up a cigarette from his top pocket and put it into his mouth.

Then Joseph Quinn pulled out a box of matches from another pocket.

Then Joseph Quinn opens the box of matches. Then Joseph Quinn pulled out a match from the box of matches.

Then Joseph Quinn shut the box of matches. Then Joseph Quinn put away the box of matches into his pocket.

Then Joseph Quinn struck the match on the side of the butcher shop.

Then Joseph Quinn uses the match to light his cigarette.

Then Joseph Quinn through the match onto the floor.

Then Joseph Quinn started smoking the cigarette.

Then Danny Lyons pulled out a revolver.

Then Joseph Quinn turned around and is now nearer about face-to-face with Danny Lyons.

Then Danny Lyons aimed his revolver at the abdomen of Joseph Quinn.

Then before Joseph Quinn managed to say a single word Danny Lyons pulled the trigger on his revolver.

Then a bullet left the revolver and flew through the air for a short distance and went through the abdomen of Joseph Quinn.

Then Joseph Quinn fell onto the floor.

Back to normal.

And that would of led to me owning footage of that particular murder and out of interest another thing that is too bad that I did not get to film with my movie camera was the 1886 execution of the 1st woman to be executed by hanging at Strangeways Prison in Manchester in England Mary Ann Britland by the English executioner James Berry on the 9th of August 1886.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is the 9th of August 1886 at Strangeways Prison in Manchester in England and at the moment the actual gaol is empty because at the  
moment nobody is getting executed and at the moment Louis Le Prince is standing next to the actual gaol filming it with his movie camera and at the moment Louis Le  
Prince is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest the woman who is about to be executed was a serial killer who mostly murdered people in this year and because of that matter she is going to die from being executed by hanging which I am going to watch and film with my movie camera very soon.

About an hour later Mary Ann Britland is being put into the actual gaol and Louis Le Prince is filming it.

A couple of minutes later Mary Ann Britland is being executed by hanging and Louis Le Prince is filming it.

Back to normal.

And that would of led to me owning footage of that particular execution and out of interest another thing that is too bad that I did not get to film with my movie camera was the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders in 1885.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is the 22nd of May 1885 at night time in the house of Irene Cross Irene Cross is sleeping in bed and at the moment Louis Le Prince is  
hiding in a closet and he is filming Irene Cross sleeping her bed which she know about and at the moment Louis Le Prince is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest at the moment I am filming a woman who I believe will be the next victim of the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders who has been murdering  
females since last year and out of interest she has allowed me to film her when she is sleeping what she is doing at the moment and when the killer to do with the  
Servant Girl Murders breaks in and murders her she has allowed me to film her murder just so I can film the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders murdering her.

A couple of minutes later still in the house of Irene Cross Irene Cross is still sleeping in bed and at the moment Louis Le Prince is still hiding in the closet and  
he is still filming Irene Cross still sleeping her bed and at the moment Louis Le Prince is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I have been here filming this woman for the last 10 minutes and the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders has not broken in yet and because of that matter the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders has not murdered this woman yet.

Then suddenly the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders opened a window.

Then suddenly the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders climbed into the room.

After the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders climbed into the room the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders walked up to the bed of Irene Cross.

Then the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders looked at Irene Cross sleeping her bed.

Then for a moment the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders stood next to the bed of Irene Cross and did nothing apart from looked at Irene Cross sleeping her  
bed.

Then the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders pulled out a knife.

Then for a moment the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders stood next to the bed of Irene Cross and did nothing apart from looked at Irene Cross sleeping her bed again.

Then the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders stabbed Irene Cross with the knife over and over again until Irene Cross was dead.

After Irene Cross was dead the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders looked at the dead body of Irene Cross.

Then for a moment the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders stood next to the bed of the dead body of Irene Cross and did nothing apart from looked at the dead body of Irene Cross.

Then the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders walked over to the open window.

Then the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders climbed out of the room by open the window.

Back to normal.

And that would of led to me owning footage of the killer to do with the Servant Girl Murders and out of interest another thing that is too bad that I did not get to film with my movie camera was the execution of the last woman hanged in the state of New York in 1887 Roxana Druse.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is the 28th of February 1887 at Herkimer County in New York City and at the moment the actual gaol is empty because at the moment  
nobody is getting executed and at the moment Louis Le Prince is standing next to the actual gaol filming it with his movie camera and at the moment Louis Le Prince is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest this woman is soon to be dead and because of that I am very happy because I am going to film the execution with my movie camera and out of interest this woman is a murderer and because of that matter she going to die.

About an hour later Roxana Druse is being put into the actual gaol and Louis Le Prince is filming it.

A couple of minutes later Roxana Druse is being executed by hanging and Louis Le Prince is filming it.

Back in 1890 and that would of led to me owning footage of the 1887 execution of Roxana Druse the last woman hanged in the state of New York and out of interest  
another thing that is too bad that I did not get to film with my movie camera was the assassination of the 16th President of the United States Abraham Lincoln on the 15th of April 1865.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is the 15th of April 1865 at 10.14 PM in Ford's Theatre in Washington, D.C Louis Le Prince is standing in a box that is opposite the  
box of the 16th President of the United States Abraham Lincoln and his wife Mary Todd Lincoln and at the moment Louis Le Prince is filming the 16th President of the  
United States Abraham Lincoln and his wife Mary Todd Lincoln with his movie camera and at the moment Louis Le Prince is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest at the moment I am filming the 16th President of the United States Abraham Lincoln and his wife Mary Todd Lincoln with my movie camera just because I want to and just because the 16th President of the United States Abraham Lincoln and his wife Mary Todd Lincoln want it as well. Then suddenly John Wilkes Booth shot the 16th President of the United States Abraham Lincoln in the head with a pistol.

Then John Wilkes Booth jump from the box of the 16th President of the United States Abraham Lincoln and his wife Mary Todd Lincoln onto the stage.

Then John Wilkes Booth shouted out Sic semper tyrannis!.

Then John Wilkes Booth looked at the audience.

Then John Wilkes Booth started bowing for the audience of horrified looking people.

Back in 1890 and that would of led to me owning footage of the 1865 assassination of the 16th President of the United States Abraham Lincoln and out of interest  
another thing that is too bad that I did not get to film with my movie camera was the 1889 Paris World's Fair last year.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is the 6th of May 1889 slightly before the beginning of the 1889 Paris World's Fair and at the moment Louis Le Prince is filming the  
yet not open 1889 Paris World's Fair with his movie camera from a hotair balloon and at the moment Louis Le Prince is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I am going to film this World's Fair and out of interest this is the same location of the 1867 Paris World's Fair and out of interest that would have been a good thing to film with my movie camera but there is no point thinking about that and out of interest before this World's Fair there were 9 World's Fairs and they  
were in the years 1851 and 1855 and 1862 and obviously 1867 and 1873 and 1876 and 1878 and 1880 and last year and out of interest it is too bad that I could not of film any of them with my movie camera but there is no point thinking about that and out of interest in the future there will be more World's Fairs and hopefully I  
will be alive to film them with my movie camera but there is no point thinking about that.

Back in 1890 and that would of led to me owning footage of the 1889 Paris World's Fair last year and out of interest another thing that is too bad that I did not get to film with my movie camera was the Battle of Gettysburg to do with the American Civil War in 1863.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is the 1st of July 1863 in Gettysburg in Adams County in Pennsylvania slightly before the beginning of the Battle of Gettysburg to do  
with the American Civil War and at the moment Louis Le Prince is filming the place where the Battle of Gettysburg to do with the American Civil War is going to be  
very soon with his movie camera and at the moment Louis Le Prince is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest this is probably going to be a very good battle that people will remember 100 years from now in the year 1963 and people might even remember the battle that is going to start in a couple of hours in 200 years from now in the year 2063.

A couple of hours later the Battle of Gettysburg to do with the American Civil War is starting and at the moment Louis Le Prince is filming the start of the battle of  
Gettysburg and at the moment Louis Le Prince is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest this battle already seems interesting and I might as well keep going with it especially if it does get better.

A couple of minutes later the good bit of the Battle of Gettysburg to do with the American Civil War the part with the machine guns and cannons is happening and at  
the moment Louis Le Prince is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest this battle is getting better and because of that matter I am very happy that I am filming it.

Back in 1890 and that would of led to me owning footage of the Battle of Gettysburg to do with the American Civil War and out of interest another thing that is too bad that I did not get to film with my movie camera was the New York Draft Riots in 1863.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is the 13th of July 1863 in New York City slightly before the beginning of the New York Draft Riots and at the moment Louis Le Prince is filming the place where the New York Draft Riots is going to be very soon with his movie camera and at the moment Louis Le Prince is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I do not see the purpose of the situation that is going to start very soon but I am going to film it anyway when it happens and because of that matter I will continue filming this area until the situation that is going to start very soon is finished.

A couple of minutes later the New York Draft Riots is starting and at the moment Louis Le Prince is filming the start of the New York Draft Riots and at the moment  
Louis Le Prince is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest this seems like it is going to be very interesting for something that will probably only last a short time.

Back in 1890 and that would of led to me owning footage of the New York Draft Riots and out of interest another thing that is too bad that I did not get to film with my movie camera was the Battle of Rorke's Drift to do with the Anglo-Zulu War in 1879.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is the 22nd of January 1879 in Rorke's Drift in Natal Province in South Africa slightly before the beginning of the Battle of Rorke's  
Drift to do with the Anglo-Zulu War and at the moment Louis Le Prince is filming the place where the Battle of Rorke's Drift to do with the Anglo-Zulu War is going to  
be very soon with his movie camera and at the moment Louis Le Prince is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest today is another day for filming something I do not know the details about.

A couple of minutes later the Battle of Rorke's Drift to do with the Anglo-Zulu War is starting and at the moment Louis Le Prince is filming the start of the Battle of Rorke's Drift to do with the Anglo-Zulu War and at the moment Louis Le Prince is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest this is going to be very good footage after it is filmed.

Back in 1890 and that would of led to me owning footage of the Battle of Rorke's Drift to do with the Anglo-Zulu War and out of interest another thing that is too bad  
that I did not get to film with my movie camera was the opening of the amusement park Chippewa Lake Park in 1878.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is somewhere in 1878 in Chippewa Lake in Ohio in the yet to open amusement park Chippewa Lake Park is inside of the completely empty yet to open amusement park Chippewa Lake Park Louis Le Prince is filming nothing in particular and is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest this place is not going to last forever and because of that matter I might as well film this place when it still looks like this.

A couple of minutes later the yet to open amusement park Chippewa Lake Park is now open and because of that matter the now open amusement park Chippewa Lake Park is filled with people and Louis Le Prince is standing on the roof of a tall building and Le Prince is filming nothing in particular and is thinking to himself about his  
situation.

Out of interest right at this moment this place looks like it could be the greatest place on the planet but that concept cannot last forever and to go into more detail at the moment it is 1878 and 100 years from now it will be the year 1978 and odds are this place will not be still going like it is right now in that particular year.

Back in 1890 and that would of led to me owning footage of the opening of the amusement park Chippewa Lake Park in 1878 and out of interest I will establish that in  
the future the world of movies will be changed forever and never changed back and to go into more detail the world of movies is very small and nothing important and  
some people believe it will only last for a short time and then disappear forever never to return like a number of people in the past who mysteriously disappeared but  
I personally believe in the future the world of movies will become 1 of the biggest organisations of all time and out of interest at the moment movies are black-and-white and silent but I personally believe in the future movies will no longer be black-and-white and silent all of the time only some of the time and to go into more detail at the moment it is the year 1890 and 5 years from now it will be the year 1895 and in that year the world of movies will start changeling.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is somewhere in 1895 on the set of the 1895 movie Démolition d'un mur that is in the factory of the French movie directors the  
Lumiere Brothers the French movie director Louis Lumière is sitting in his director's chair and is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest this movie is about the demolition of a wall in the grounds of this factory and out of interest me and my brother are going to direct a number of movies to do with a number of things that could be considered everyday things which is another way of saying walls get demolished every single day so it could be considered an everyday thing and out of interest this is not my 1st movie as director because in 1892 I directed the short documentary Le prince de Galles which was something to do with King Edward VII and out of interest in the last decade a number of things to do with movies was invented and some other things to do with movies such as in 1880 the American innovator and entrepreneur who founded the Eastman Kodak Company in 1888 and popularized the use of roll movie and helping to bring photography to the mainstream George Eastman started to commercially manufacture dry plates for photography and in 1880 the English photographer important for his pioneering work in photographic studies of motion and early work in motion-picture projection Eadweard Muybridge hosted a public demonstration of his Zoopraxiscope that was invented the year before in 1879 and obviously I do not have to establish what that is because it is 1 of the most famous things when it comes to the history of movies and out of interest I have no more time to establish information about the history of movies in the last decade or the decade before that because it is time to start filming this movie.

Back in 1890 and that will be a good year for movies and out of interest 10 years from now it will be the year 1900 and in that year the world of movies will start changeling more.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is somewhere in 1900 in Paris in France slightly before the beginning of the 1900 Paris world's fair inside of an invention called the Cinéorama the inventor in the field of early cinema Raoul Grimoin-Sanson is sitting in a chair and is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest this particular invention is completely mind I even have a patent on it that I got on the 27th of November 1897 and out of interest I began experimenting with movie cameras and projectors in 1895 and I was in contact with other early movie and chronophotographer researchers such as Étienne-Jules Marey and his invention the photographic gun that he invented in the early 1880s and out of interest this particular invention is built up on the consisted of 10 synchronized 70 mm movie projectors projecting onto 10 9x9 metre screens arranged in a full 360° circle around the viewing platform and that particular platform is a large balloon basket capable of holding 200 viewers with rigging and ballast and the lower part of a huge gas bag and out of interest todays Paris world's fair is going to open in about an hour and because of that matter my personal invention will be used in about an hour and hopefully it will be very successful because obviously if my invention is very successful I will invent even more successful inventions in the future.

Back in 1890 and that will be a good year for movies and out of interest 15 years from now it will be the year 1905 and in that year the world of movies will start changeling even more.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is somewhere in 1905 in the completely made of glass greenhouse looking movie studio belonging to the French movie director Georges Méliès the French movie director Georges Méliès is standing on the completely empty set of the 1905 movie the Le Palais des mille et une nuits and is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I have been a movie director since 1896 when I directed my debut Une partie de cartes and out of interest this particular movie is based on something called 1 Thousand and 1 Nights which for the record is a collection of West and South Asian stories and folk tales compiled in Arabic during the Islamic Golden Age that was a period of time that existed a very long time ago and out of interest in 1902 I directed the movie Le Voyage dans la Lune which so far is the greatest movie of my career and even in the future in the 1930s when I am no longer a movie director Le Voyage dans la Lune will be still the greatest movie of my career.

Back in 1890 and that will be a good year for movies and out of interest 20 years from now it will be the year 1910 and in that year the world of movies will start changeling more even more.

In Louis Le Prince's scenario it is somewhere in 1910 somewhere in London in England at the funeral of Edward VII Edward VII is laying in his coffin and he is thinking to himself about his situation. Out of interest I am now dead and very soon I am going to be buried at the age of 68 and at the moment my funeral is being filmed and that is because I am a very important person who has died and the footage of my funeral will be used for newsreels and out of interest I do not know the complete details about the filming of my funeral but apparently my funeral is being filmed in something called Kinemacolor that is going to become the 1st color newsreel and out of interest last March there was a movie called Frankenstein that was based on the 1818 Gothic novel of the same name by the female writer Mary Shelley and the movie in question was directed by the movie director J. Searle Dawley.

Back in 2010 and her songbook/diary contains a number of bad songs that are so bad they are not worth thinking about and her songbook/diary contains all of her personal feelings about people.

That is very interesting and out of interest I have her songbook/diary right here.

Then Dez pulled out Ally's songbook/diary.

Then Dez looked at Austin and went back to talking to him.

Before you ask me I found this in the practice room and I read it just because I felt like it and there is a part that you should read.

I am not going to read her songbook/diary and you are a stupid fuck for doing it.

That could be considered correct but seriously you really should read the part that I am referring to.

Okay then if you will shut up about it.

Then Dez gave Ally's songbook/diary to Austin and he open it and he started reading the part that Dez was referring to.

There is a boy who is 12-years-old and I really want to fuck his brains out seriously I want to fuck the fucking shit out of him.

Then Austin stop reading the part that Dez was referring to and he looked at Dez and started talking to him.

That means Ally wants to fuck the fucking shit out of me.

That is the right idea and out of interest you really have to talk to her or you can establish that she wants to fuck the fucking shit out of you and then let her fuck the fucking shit out of you.

I will go talk to her.

A couple of minutes later Ally and Austin are siting at the piano in the practice room and at the moment Austin is talking to Ally.

Out of interest Ally I found your Ally's songbook/diary.

Then Austin gave Ally her songbook/diary and she took it and said don't touch my book.

Then Ally put her songbook/diary down next to her and she went back to talking to Austin at the same time as hugging him.

Out of interest I really do love you especially because I have my book back again and that means I do not have to die thinking about the concept of someone reading my book seriously I have things in my book that made me want to die of embarrassment if anyone else actually read them.

That is interesting and out of interest I accidentally read your book and because of that matter I know you want to fuck the fucking shit out of me.

2 things and

Number 1 I would establish that you are a cocksucking motherfucking fucking cunt for reading my book but because you actually admitted it I am okay with it and

Number 2 all the things to do with fucking the fucking shit out of someone are lyrics to a song that I am writing.

That is interesting and out of interest in the future are you going to fuck the fucking shit out of me?

No we are only friends and we will never get together in a fucking way even though our new friend Amanda Todd establish to me that she was going to commit suicide soon and that she wanted me and you to get together in a fucking way before that happens.

I personally believe she is correct we should get together in a fucking way especially when it comes to you fucking the fucking shit out of me but not yet.

That is interesting but I still believe we are only friends and because of that matter I probably will never fuck the fucking shit out of you but don't consider it an insult it is just the way I believe things work in our world only friendship and no fucking not even in the future not even to make our new friend Amanda Todd happy and not commit suicide before we start fucking and I would go into more detail about the matter but there is no point really and because of that matter I will talk to you later especially after you fuck off.

Okay then.

Then Austin stood up and walked out of the room and after that Ally started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest he is very good looking and sometimes I really do want to fuck the fucking shit out of him especially because the new song I am writing is based on the concept that sometimes I really do want to fuck the fucking shit out of him but most of the time I only want to be friends with him and not fuck the fucking shit out of him and because of that I am writing a new song called no fucking time for me and you based on that particular matter and right now no more thinking about fucking the fucking shit out of Austin and that is because I have other things to do that has nothing to do with fucking the fucking shit out of Austin.

End of chapter 5


End file.
